The Starlight Child
by FjFandom
Summary: After Snow makes it back from the underworld, a mysterious child appears looking for her mother, carrying messages from the dead for people in Storybrooke, and a warning for when the heroes return.
1. Chapter 1

I've edited this a tad to make it better. I also added a few things as some stuff didn't match up.

Enjoy :)

* * *

She looked up as the streaks of blue magic dissipated, as the home she was so used to the sky and the stars – lay above her. She was in the woods, a place she had looked down upon for years, a place she had played above in the sky for too long. Though she belonged to the sky, a starlight child, she would always belong here, the place she was born to belong to - the land of mortals. She had been sent back on a mission. She had to keep to the word of her father's people. She had to stay here, find her mother and keep their home safe. More importantly, she must give her a warning if she hadn't left Storybrooke already.

She stared around as she saw forest all around her. In her human form, she wasn't quite sure what to do, but she was an adventurous starlight child, and the elders of the sky had taught her their magic, their skills and how to apply them. She was trained for this, she could find the form for her situation, it would be a wolf, she could find her way to her mother. She had many things she had taken with her, one of them was the only thing she knew was once her mother's, a long-dead yet preserved flower. Now that she was no longer in the sky, the magic of the living people residing here was humming all around her, clutching her precious flower closely to her chest. She felt the familiar warmth of magic surge through her and found herself a few feet smaller, in the familiar form of a wolf. She could sense unfamiliar scents, not just of the pine in the forest or the mud and dirt, but oily smells, grease and smoke that burned her nose from this new realm. She knew she had to focus now.

Her Amma had been wise to tell her what to do, and that the land below was a strange place. Though the sky-people could never visit, they could always look down and see, look down and smile. As she looked up and saw the stars from afar for the very first time, she smiled. Even though she was very far from home, home was not that far from her.

The small wolf felt the sticks and dried mud below her paws, a strangely disorientating feeling, soaring through the skies with the other starlights was never as solid a feeling, but she reveled in it, this was the first feeling of her new home. Her mother was out there somewhere, walking on the same land that she was. Though her mother had no clue that she was alive, and for her mother, it had been many years. Her mother must be 58 at least by now, maybe 60, including the dark curse? She hadn't had time to ask. It had been forty years for her since her birth, but up in the sky time passes by slower. Up in the sky, it had only been eight years. She looked eight, certainly. In her human form she had little chocolate curls, that cascaded down past her shoulders and hazel eyes that always looked so bright. Yes, she looked eight years old, but it had been forty years. She had all the intelligence her body could stand, which was enough. She spoke and presented herself well. She didn't have much knowledge of these lands, but she had to use what little she did, because if she didn't make it back to see the skies, and talk to her Amma, her Papa would be anxious. Mostly to know if she had met her own mother yet, they both knew her mother had changed since he had seen her last, but mostly he wanted to know if she was happy. She must be, because it meant that she had survived, her mother was best at that. She kept going. So now, the wolf would do her best to keep her little feet going, walking as far as it took to take her to see her mother, to come home.

She avoided the blackness that clouded her vision, exhaustion and exertion from her journey here beginning to overwhelm her. She could see the strange buildings and structures she had only ever seen from above, this had to be it, she had to be in Storybrooke. As she strolled through the streets, shadowed by the night, she avoided the yelp one woman gave, who ran from her -she needed to find her mother. The blackness was swallowing her vision greedily, her feet were screaming at her, her joints were beginning to protest. It really couldn't hurt if she were to rest here? This land was her home, it wouldn't hurt to just sleep here. A few more minutes and she would find her mother. She could keep her safe.

A few more minutes to lie, and let her eyelids fall.

A few more minutes, and she would get back up again.

Because time was slower here.

A few more minutes, as she drifted off to sleep, for the first time, she fell asleep under the stars, not among them.

* * *

Ruby dropped the bag of trash that she had been carrying out into the back, when she had neared the dumpster there laid seen a small child, resting against it, fast asleep and shivering.

The child had slightly olive colored skin, dark brunette hair that was loosely keeping to her sweat stained forehead. She raised the back of her hand to check her temperature, but it wasn't anything feverous. She had reservations about this girl, she was crawled up into a ball, clutching something close to her chest. She was young, very young.

That was not the biggest shock for Ruby.

The child was wearing leather pants, a dark brown color, and a deep blue flowing dress around her, to the floor, spread out around her, it was kept in at her waist with a gold belt, and she seemed to have a deep blue hood that she had let down as well, and it was laced with little swirls and patterns that were so intricate, very clearly hand-crafted. These were not robes from the enchanted forest. They were certainly not any clothes from this realm. It was a similar material to the werewolf's cloak, and the scents she got from the girl alone made her nose tingle, almost as though it was filled with chlorine, she couldn't quite understand it. She didn't know if the little girl was homeless, because she smelt clean, and different. It was like a smell she had encountered before, but it was new all the same. And then there was the magic, it was something she had found she could sense after Gold brought magic to Storybrooke, and this girl was full of it, more than gold was, and much lighter, maybe even more than Emma was.

Sighing, she scooped the little girl into her arms, she wasn't about to let a small child spend the night outside Granny's. And if granny was - although she highly doubted that she would- then she would pay for it and find the little girl a home. Which then she found herself worrying about, because although the dark curse had been cruel, all the children had families, even the lost boys when they had made the trip back from Neverland. So, who did this girl belong to? Why was she so lost? Why was she sitting at the back of the diner, curled up, cold and shivering if she was so powerful? The magic was so tense in the air, as soon as Ruby had her laid down in the bed, she had to get out of there, it was almost suffocating.

In the morning, she'd get Blue to come down and find out why this little girl was so powerful, but for now she needed to get outside, into the woods. She needed to run.

* * *

When Ruby came back inside, and had made sure the girl was indeed sleeping, she wasn't really sure what she would do. She would get Blue to come and answer some of her questions, and maybe the girl could answer some for herself, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that somehow this little girl was familiar to her. Maybe they had met in the enchanted forest? But then, why was the girl wearing such strange clothes, even for there? It was very possible the girl didn't know where or who she was, or where she came from. She didn't want the little girl to wake up alone. So, she got down into the chair in the corner of the room, ready for the rest of the night. She wasn't about to let the child wake up alone if she didn't know anything of this realm.

* * *

When she came to, she was in a bed. That much, she could tell, but as for the rest, like with where she was or how she had gotten there, she didn't know. Pulling herself up, she saw a woman passed out in the chair in the corner, and somehow, she wasn't really afraid. It was a position Amma often took when she could spare nights away to come look after her. She began to panic as she soon realized she really did have no clue where she was right now, or who the woman was and why she had such colorful hair.

She couldn't think of what to do next, the only few things she had been told had seemed somewhat cryptic and now, she needed her instincts more than ever. As her head began to reel, her thoughts plaguing her: how to leave? Should she stay? What was she supposed to do now? One thing clicked in her mind; The Elders of the sky. They had taught her many things with their magic, and some of them hadn't been able to control the power she had possessed. But she had been taught many things, and she knew what she could do, to see if she could trust this woman. Her memories. If the woman had been kind and had good intentions, true ones, in bringing her here then maybe she could trust her. She tried not to feel like she was ignoring Amma's advice about finding her mother first.

Bringing forth her magic, she tentatively reached a hand up to the woman's temple. When the stranger didn't stir, the girl let the power in her loose, shuffling through this woman's mind until she found memories of the night before. She watched as the woman found her, sleeping on the ground. It was unsettling to see herself being analyzed by this woman, it felt like she was scrutinizing herself. The girl let out a sigh of relief as the woman just brought her here to stay safe. Yet the woman left her, transforming into another being. It was a shift she could recognize. This woman was turning into a wolf, much like the one she was used to- it was her favorite of the forms to take. Another sharp breath as she retracted her hand as sharp eyes came to meet her own.

"What was that? Were you using magic on me?" The woman inquired, shifting upwards in her seat.

She pulled back and took a few footsteps away from the woman who had now fully sat up in her chair, watching her apprehensively.

"Nothing, I was just trying to find out why I am here."

The woman snorted and seemed to relax a little.

"Yeah, well maybe try asking. I'm Ruby, you're here because you shouldn't have had to sleep outside. What's your name?"

"Name's are dangerous." Those were the words Amma had told her, specifically when warning her about coming down here.

"Yeah, well your name isn't going to hurt me, so what's your name?"

There was a pause, as the girl tried to decide whether or not this woman was trustworthy. "Ninita.", she finally responded. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, her Papa had often called her that, and Amma often spoke it in other languages. Some she seemed to understand without needing translations, it was a nickname, but it was a name for her none the less.

"Alright, I'm Ruby, like I said. Sometimes people call me Red."

"Like your hair?"

"Uh, yeah. It's my signature color, I guess." The woman stood up fully, twisting her neck to the side, stretching out her long arms with a silent yawn. "What were you doing with magic?"

"I was looking through your memories. I wanted to know if you would hurt me." She said the last part softly, and looked down, suddenly ashamed that she had even accused the woman who was here and had helped her and who was very kind, of hurting her.

"Hey, look I'm not going to hurt you, I just have someone I want you to meet. But first, I need to know where you're from."

"I cannot tell you."

Somehow, that only seemed to amuse the tall brunette woman further.

"Yeah, you can trust me, I took you inside didn't I?"

"Yes." The girl admitted, still unwilling to meet Ruby's eyes.

"So, where are you from?"

"Casa." She hoped that the woman didn't know any of the languages her Amma and Papa had taught her. But Ruby just laughed.

"Yeah, kid I know some Spanish. And everyone knows 'me casa es su casa'. I get that where you're from is home, but what's the name of that realm?"

Her eyes widened, not only did Ruby know that she was not from this realm, but she knew some of the languages they spoke there. Suddenly speaking in different languages didn't seem like a viable option anymore. She could not speak in alive languages, then. Perhaps speaking in long-dead ones would work?

"It's called Stiarna, but many people call it many things. We call it Casa most times."

"Hey, don't be scared okay, but I'm taking it you know you're not in that realm any more, right?"

"I know.", she paused, finally taking in the room around her. Old, worn flower-covered wallpaper lined the walls, an oak wood floor stood beneath her feet. Behind her, sat a large bed, covered in sheets that matched the walls. "Everything here is..."

"Strange." Ruby finished for her, an arm reaching out for her shoulder for comfort. "I know, but do you know what realm you're in, how you got here?"

Of course, she knew. She was in Storybrooke, and when Amma had returned, there was power enough to send her here, this was supposed to be her home, because it was where her mother should be. But this Ruby or Red, whoever. She was not her mother, and so she wasn't about to disclose that information yet.

"Storybrooke. And I can't tell you."

"Kid, you seem to think you can't tell me lots of things. But you can, I'm not going to hurt you if you tell me how you got here. Was it a magic bean? A portal? Is there a reason why you're here, alone?"

That, maybe she could answer.

"To your first two questions, the answer is no. There is a reason why I am here, though I am not alone. I won't be, shortly." She took a deep breath as she chose to trust this woman, and hoped Amma was wrong, or that mother trusted this woman.

"I'm here to find my mother."

"Well, that I can help you with, I got a knack for tracking people down."

Ruby stretched once more, her arms stretching outward, her shirt riding up as she stretched all of the kinks out in her back. Yawning, she sat back down, so that she was just eye level with the girl.

"I know."

That pulled Red out of her reverie. "What?"

"I saw you become a wolf. Is that your only form? Or can you shift into something else? Who taught you?"

"Woah, hey slow down. How did you see me as a wolf? You were asleep. Was that your magic?"

The girl instead of answering, just decided to flash her a smirk as a response, holding up the fingers of the hand she had used for eliciting the memories.

"You're not scared are you?" Ruby asked, her eyes suddenly becoming focused on her feet.

"No, so I suppose you are a werewolf then, if you haven't told me of any other forms. An in-control one at that. Very good control, might I add."

"Hey Ninita, how do you know this? You look like you're, what? Ten? but you talk like you're way older. Are you royalty or something in your realm? Stiarna right?"

"Time passes differently there, and no, I'm not royalty there, there isn't really a class system, but I suppose you could say we are all equally royal."

"Your realm certainly sounds a lot better than the enchanted forest, better dress sense anyway." She gestured to her clothes, which she noted had thankfully made the journey with her, she hadn't expected them to, seeing as they were made of magic she had learned in the skies.

"Oh, yes of course." She waved her hand over herself, magically wearing new clothes, where her pants were gone, she was now wearing a flowing green robe, a lighter shade of green for a dress underneath it, but she still wore the same cape, and instead of a golden belt that kept the clothes clinging to her body, it was one that seemed entirely emitting blue light. This one, she had learned to create from Amma.

"Woah, I mean, little warning before you use magic?" Ruby wrinkled her nose, the smell wasn't nauseating, it was the strength of it, it really was overpowering to Ruby's strong wolf senses. The familiarity of it clung to her, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was just out of reach.

"Oh, of course, you are a werewolf then?"

"Yeah, but still, you didn't tell me how you know this stuff."

She snorted, this girl had never heard of the sky before? How was she so oblivious to the skies above? They watched over each realm, how had she never noticed? Had no-one even thought of it? It was legend. She noticed Ruby's inquisitive look and tried to explain as best she could.

"Well, I only knew you were a shifter, of sorts, when you transformed into a wolf from your memories, if you can't transform into anything but, it's only safe to assume..." She trailed off as Ruby just gave a little nod.

"So do you know people who shift into other animals?" She watched as red got up and opened the door, she had to admit she was afraid, but it seemed she could trust Ruby, who held out a hand. She took it, a little disgruntled at the fact she thought she was that young, but nevertheless, it was a form of comfort she wasn't going to refuse too quickly.

"Never heard of the Viroa?"

"The what?" She followed Ruby as she showed her down the stairs, into a kitchen, covered in strange amenities from this modern world. "It means changer, they are shape-changers, they can convert themselves into any animal entity existing, in any realm. But they have control over it, and they have a human form, that in exhaustion, or moments in loss of power, is what they revert to. It takes no magic to keep them in that form."

"You know a lot about this."

"I should, I am one."

"Woah, cool. What can you change into?" It took her all she had to not roll her eyes, which wasn't enough, but Ruby took it well.

"I Just told you, but I know you are a werewolf, because a) I saw the change from your view, and have done that before, and b) Your name makes it easier to confirm."

"Don't tell me our old realm is known in yours? The Enchanted Forest?"

"Stiarna knows of all the realms, but apparently, it's not the other way around."

"You're confusing me."

"I assumed as much."

"Right, so you're looking for your mom, yeah?"

"Yes, but I can do that myself, I hope." Red walked them out into the diner she had seen, when Amma was helping her prepare for the journey.

"So this is Granny's, I know stuff might be strange here-"

"I know, you're Ruby, so Widow Lucas must be about to get the kitchen ready. Now is as good a time as any, I think."

"Never heard anyone call Granny that in a long time. Good time for what?"

"A locator spell."

"So you have something of your mom's?"

"Yes, but it may not work, it already has many enchantments on it, and it may not work if mother has left."

"Hey, why do you think she's leaving? Not many people leave Storybrooke."

"I'm sure you already know that I have means of knowing things, if mother is already... gone-then there are other people this will lead me to."

"That makes no sense."

"It will." She seemed to halt a minute as she lifted the hand that had the enchanted flower in it, if Amma was right, and when she returned, everyone would be in the underworld, then there was only one person this would take her to. If enough time had passed, and then she would have to await mother's return, and give her the warning.

"Ruby, will you follow me, help me find the people -whoever it may be- and deliver my messages?"

"Kid, sure I will, but who do you have to go to?"

"Wherever the spell takes me, I shall go. I do not know the messages, the enchantments do."

Ruby held her hands up in mock surrender, stifling a laugh at the glare that reciprocated it.

She couldn't see what she was holding, but she cupped it in one hand, the other hovering just above it, pulling at invisible strings, until a soft, blue glowing teardrop shape began to levitate in her palm, her other hand just above it, manipulating it, until it seemed to dissipate, leaving white smoke in the air. As she watched, mouth agape, when Ninita leaned forward and inhaled the smoke through her nose, her eyelids snapping open.

"So...where are we off to?"

"To see Snow White, I have a message for her. She's back isn't she? They've already gone to the underworld?"

Red's jaw almost hit the floor. This kid knew everything.

"Yeah, uhm. I know how to get to Snow's, and some people are still stuck in the underworld."

"Good, Amma will make it safe for them. We need to speak to Snow White, and then wait for mother's return.. Now if you don't mind, I need to put up my veil."

She watched as the girl waved her hand over her face, a thick black shadow now covering her face. As the child led her on, she couldn't help but be curious as to who she truly was.

She wondered who Amma was, but just steered off in the direction of the loft, the urgency in this child's voice propelling her forward. Blue would come later, explain all of this to both herself, and apparently now, Snow as well.

If this kid's mother was in the underworld, on the voyage everyone had took, leaving Storybrooke quite dull, then that meant Ninita's mother was one of four people; Zelena, Emma, Regina or Belle.

And based off what she knew of all four, each name placed as this kid's mom was just as crazy as the last.

* * *

Ninita is just a nickname that she was given, it means 'little girl' in Spanish. Amma, means 'grandmother' in ancient Norse, Stirana means 'stars', Viroa, really does mean 'changer'.

So, I changed a few things and soon the other chapters will be updated soon, as well as continuing with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

They made their way to Snow's loft quickly, they didn't talk at all really. Red was still too busy mulling things over in her head as to what Ninita had meant, and Ninita herself was questioning if she was ready to have to wait so long for her mother to return, worrying if she should have come here sooner.

After a sharp knock at the door, Mary Margaret placed her newly made cup of coffee on the breakfast bar and headed to open the door. She was met with Ruby, and someone very small, who had their face covered by what she could only assume was some form of magic. "You must be Snow White." The girl actually bowed her head in acknowledgement. She tried not to let her jaw hit the floor, but it still went slack as she stared questioningly at Ruby who just shrugged and stepped into the apartment, strange little child in tow.

"Hey, this girl knows everything. I'm trying not to let it get to my head." Ruby explained, heading over to make herself her own cup of coffee.

"And who might you be then?" She inquired, taking in the girl's clothes. They were of a very high-quality stitching and cloth. The belt, however, intrigued her most. It glowed a bright blue, something Mary Margaret had never come across in all her travels across realms.

"Ninita. I have a message." Snow motioned for the two to sit down as she placed Neal in his crib, glad he was finally sleeping after hours of wailing.

"Please, sit. Can I get you anything?"

"No, and you should really be seated for this, I have a … gift. It will be a shock, so..." She motioned for her to sit in a chair, and Snow, trying not to look perplexed, glanced up at a thoroughly amused Ruby who simply sat and drank her coffee.

She watched as the child began to swirl blue smoke around her hands, waving them around gracefully, as if they were dancing. Snow's eyes widened at the recognition of magic being performed, and was about to speak when Ninita, without even looking up, held a hand to silence her.

She had no idea why she was listening to this girl's' silent command, she just stopped and stared as the girl pulled this swirling ball of blue smoke in her hands, like controlling a mini tornado in them, pulling and twisting them as the ball grew bigger, eventually kneeling to the floor and almost placing the ball on the ground, hands surrounding it, as she stood and watched the smoke dissipate, while still swirling in an entrancing way. It was a beautiful artform to watch.

"What is that?" She tentatively asked, though she knew what it was looking at it, it was her own crib from her castle, from the wings she hadn't been into, since Regina had boarded them up years ago. During the missing year, she couldn't bring herself to go in.

"You already know, it is a gift."

"Why would you give me this?"

"It isn't from me."

That, brought Snow out of her contemplation, brought her eyes to meet the girl. Though she had this magical mask covering her face, Snow could tell their eyes had met. She held her breath as, for the first time in many, many years, her hand came into contact with the smooth wood of the crib that had carried her for many years. It had been beautifully crafted, with carvings of many magical creatures over a beautiful landscape. At the very head of the crib, lay a Pegasus, it's wings outstretched, ready for flight.

"My land, is strange, and this may be hard to believe, but it is a gift, partly from Amma, she knows she wronged you once, and you may have wronged her too, but inadvertently your actions brought her to me, so we have to be grateful. Though I cannot tell you who she is just yet, I can tell you her wrongdoings cannot be made up by this, but rather who the gift is actually from. Amma just helped in getting it here."

"Who...?" She couldn't bring herself to ask the rest of the question, this small girl almost looked terrified to tell her, her small body almost shaking, her head bowed down.

"Your mother, she goes by Ava, for you, yes?" Snow just finally let her jaw hit the floor, tunneling downward.

"How could it be my mother? She's dead!"

"Amma talked to her, in a way. She asked me to deliver a message. Ava, I mean."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because this message isn't verbal, it's magic. If you would entrust me to perform it, she can speak to you. Though there will not be any two way means of communication. I believe, and so does Amma, that it is enough to make amends."

"Okay, but who is this Amma, and why does she have to make amends with me? I don't know anyone with that name."

"When mother returns you all will know everything, when the last message is delivered, all will be well."

"You know you're making no sense to anyone right?" Ruby finally stepped in, but Ninita didn't even so much as flinch at her voice, neither did she look at her, staring intently at Snow, gauging her reaction to being able to hear her mother's voice.

"I need to know if you want the message received, otherwise it must go back."

Snow's eyes widened, how could this child think that she didn't want to hear her mother's voice?

"Of course. How do we do it?"

"I need a length of your hair." without asking, she stepped forward and plucked one from snow's head, ignoring her annoyed yelp, she pulled it up to look at her eyes, and as it began to twist and glow, she let go. It twirled in the air, glowing a faint blue, the two women were now realizing this was her magical signature. The hair curled itself into a ball, a glowing orb that grew to the size of a fist, in midair.

"Don't panic, it's going to flow through you, and you should instantly have her message."

Snow nodded weakly, not sure if she should be scared or excited.

She watched as the orb slowly made its way towards her chest, and she let her questioning gaze meet Ninita, who gave her a firm nod, while the girl pushed the orb forward, the last thing she saw was Ruby backing up, when it hit her skin, everything seemed to glow white.

It was not like what she had been suspecting. It was as if she was remembering something long- forgotten. It was like she just knew, a memory from long ago.

Your old crib is for Neal, it is supposed to be a gift your father and I would have given to you for Emma, but now we have found a way to give it to you. You must trust in the child, her mother and herself have a destiny. She can keep you safe, dear Snow. Give everyone the messages, ensure the child finds her mother. We love you, we believe in you.

Her mother's voice spoke the words, and she felt a small tear fall, glad she could hear it again. It had been years, and her soft, calming tones washed over her.

"Thank you." She whispered, swallowing back her tears.

"You must trust me, we must deliver the rest of the messages."

"Not yet, I want to know how you got the messages. How you spoke to my dead mother, why you're here. Who even are you?"

Before Ninita could even begin to answer, a harsh knocking came from the door. Mary Margaret wiped her eyes dry as Ruby made her way to the door, opening it mid-knock.

"Blue."

When blue walked in, Ninita immediately froze, ramrod straight, her ragged breathing was the only sound emanating in the room, her eyes pierced Blue's in a heated glare. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that Blue could see her. Objects started shaking violently around the room, the walls of the apartment vibrating slightly. It wasn't until the sound of breaking glass hit her ears, did Ninita notice her magic had flared along with her emotions. Apologizing swiftly, the girl waved a hand to repair the broken mirror seamlessly, the shards seemingly piecing themselves back together to hang back up on the wall once more.

"I apologise." She spoke quietly, head bowed down in shame of how her emotions had overcome her.

"It's... Okay." Snow said quietly, locking eyes with Ruby. Both of them were clearly worried about Ninita's reaction to Blue's entry.

"Do you two...?" Snow started.

"Know each other? Reul Ghorm is the reason my mother believes me to be dead." Ninita spoke quietly and calmly, though her obvious anger at Blue was seeping into her words. Once again, Ruby and Snow's jaws were agape.

"What?" Snow asked incredulously. She had known Blue a long time, she was a good fairy, she couldn't have done something so evil.

"So, you finally came back to kill me, did you?" Apparently, Blue had a whole other malicious side to her that neither Ruby nor Mary Margaret had never seen before.

"Gods, Blue! Is this true?" Ruby stepped forward, now in a protective stance, having situated herself in between the fairy and the child, but Ninita pushed her aside gently, a hand on her shoulder letting her know to move aside.

"Actually, I am grateful for your role in landing me in Stiarna, as confusing as it may be. But I have messages to deliver from it's occupants. I'm guessing you came since you felt my magic?" At blue's bewildered nod, she continued. "Then you know I am much more powerful than you now. Since you still owe me for these forty years of separation, I hope I can at least entrust you with your silence."

"What do you mean, 'Forty years'?!" Ruby whirled round to stare at Ninita. She ran her hand through the red streak in her hair, tugging on it slightly. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. This was not happening.

Ninita sighed, she hadn't meant to disclose so much yet.  
"In Stiarna, every five of your years, only becomes one of our own. Up there, I am eight, down here, I am forty. Thankfully, for mother, the dark curse has only made the separation twelve years or so. Yet still, Reul Ghorm ensured she not know of my existence."

"Blue, what did you do?" Snow almost whispered, too afraid to hear the answer.

"She did what she thought was best." Ruby grew angrier and angrier at Blue. The child, the victim of Blue's cruelty, had to defend her? She shook her head, no. Blue needed to explain herself.

"Which was?" Ruby fixed Blue with a pointed glare, clearly angry at hearing she had separated the child with her mother.

"She enchanted my unborn body to make it appear as though I was born without breath." She held up a hand to stop any annoyance anyone may have had at the notion, which was clear at snow's gasp, and Red's shuddering shoulders, trying to control her anger.

"Amma found me before she could, your fairy friend here was going to take me to live with her people. For Amma though, she knew I was illegitimate, she couldn't keep me. So she cast the strongest magic I have ever come across, pure emotion. She wanted to give me to a family in another realm, but the magic adhered to her wishes and not her words, sending me to Stiarna where I have lived out most of my days with my real Papa. That is why I do not wish to kill you, Blue Fairy. For whatever your part in this, I at least got forty years with one of my parents, none of them cursed. Truly I am oddly grateful. I understood in your eyes it was needed. A necessary thing, I am just glad Amma thought differently, too."

"But, why would it be needed, Blue?" Snow was just trying to comprehend that Blue had even thought of this, getting around the fact that the girl was justifying her actions seemed incomprehensible.

"She was afraid of my prophesied power. She was trying to ensure it could be used for good."

Everyone's eyes were on Blue, who was locking her own gaze with Ninita's, who seemed to be saying a silent thank you, one Blue felt she shouldn't have to have accept. All those decades ago, she had failed, the girl would've been much happier with the Fae.

"I think being temporarily stillborn is the only reason you could travel there."

"It probably is, fairy. You'll excuse my distrust, but Amma warned me, I have a right to be apprehensive."

"So that's what she goes by now?"

"Yes, and I hope you respect both of our requests when we ask that I go by Ninita, herself by Amma, and any information on our world will not be disclosed to anyone, not even mother, until the last message is delivered." She spoke with uncanny authority, standing straight, her head held high.

"To your mother I assume?" Blue implored, stepping closer as though trying to get a look undeneath the girl's veil.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked, once more stepping forth trying to block Blue from getting to the child.

"The little one here thinks she can hide behind nicknames and dead languages and try to fool us. I know what Stiarna is, I can only assume you were raised as a rampant spirit. Starlight Child." She spat out the last words, only realizing the power they had over the people in the room the moment they slipped from her lips.

All eyes had widened, Blue's in recognition of the hurt that had flashed over Ninita's features.

Snow recognized the name and tried to recall the legend of the starlight children. She vaguely knew what they were, living among stars and skies. She had believed it to be a myth of heaven, something you tell a child before death so they won't be afraid.

Red was shocked at the harsh and bitter malice in Blue's words, this fairy had always seemed so kind and gentle. Yet the hostillity she showed towards this child... Ruby had to question how much she truly knew about Blue.

And Ninita, well, she was terrified that Blue knew and would reveal that much about her at all.

"How could you! I'm here for my mother and her family! Not you and your selfish manipulations!" She angrily waved her hand and disappeared in a flourish of her blue-tint smoke, that moth could deal with the repercussions of her own actions later. She had another message to deliver.

* * *

"Blue, please tell me I got really high last night and this is all some messed up dream."

"It's true."

So, Blue sat and told them everything, though this time respecting the child's wishes and keeping names and any more particularly revealing information a secret.

"In the enchanted forest, the child's mother was due to give birth, though the child was not her husband's. Ninita was conceived before the marriage took place. When she was born, I had to ensure that she would appear to be stillborn, if she lived with her mother she would grow dark. She would cause more damage to the realms than even the Evil Queen herself did. So, the plan was to come back when the spell was lifted, and raise her with the fae. But like she said, Amma, found her, but knew she couldn't be kept in her family. She also knew the secret of her own magic would be unveiled if she brought her back, as the child had already been announced dead and taken from her mother's chambers. So, she must have attempted to find a portal, and her wish must have been to give this child a real family, and the emotion must have been strong enough to open the portal to Stiarna, which is the 'better place' you saw Hercules and Meg, go to."

"What I don't understand is how the sky people allowed her to live there for so long, as she is a living soul and doesn't belong, but she has very powerful magic. It is highly instinctual, yet controllable, admittedly she has much more knowledge than I ever could have imparted. The elders of the sky must have taught her all that she knows. And the language thing, that's just a combination of the new souls knowing and teaching her different things, she would have been quite the spectacle to be around, a living soul among the dead will make them feel alive again, as I'm sure you would have come across in the Underworld. Being raised as a starlight child must mean that she has all kinds of powers, it is very likely they taught her their own gifts from being free souls, things like telepathy and foresight, and even shape shifting."

"She said she was one of the Vera? Veroo? Something like that."

"Veroa? Yes, that means 'changer'. We can only assume that her power is strong if she is a starlight child by consideration."

"Yeah, like, she reeks of magic."

"Ruby!"

"I'm not apologizing, it's still tingling my nose!"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Snow tried to get her mind around all of this.

"Why does she need the secrecy?"

"Power like hers needs to be protected, she is trying not to make her presence known in this town. If the dark one returns from the underworld though, she may not be safe for long."

"Just how powerful is she? I mean, her scent is way stronger than Emma's. But not dark like Gold's."

"She is the product of true love, but unlike Emma, has had time and many teachers to help harness, grow and protect that power."

"Head. Hurts." Ruby made a mock show of clawing at her head before looking up and grinning like a four year old, having received a glare from Snow and a chastising look from Blue, almost motherly. Mother superior indeed.

"So, you can't tell us who any of these people are, but we know her mother is either Zelena, Regina or Belle?"

"Or Emma!"

"It can't be, Emma wasn't around pre-first-curse."

"Oh. Does anyone know how we can narrow it down?"

"I don't think that's wise."

"Why not?"

"Well, if I am assuming correctly - which is highly likely- then she does have the power of foresight, and that means there is a reason why she hasn't told us. I don't think it will be good."

"Oh. So, what do we do, just sit around until they all come back from the underworld?" Ruby asked, incredulous, slumping back down in her chair and folding her arms petulantly.

Blue scrutinized Ruby's posture, but didn't mention it. "I suppose so, yes, or she delivers another message. She said there is more than one. That the last is for her mother, and assumedly contains a warning."

"Makes sense, I guess. I'll track her down next time I sense her magic, It'll be easy enough to sense across town. I mean, you did."

"None of this makes any sense." Snow said, sipping her coffe, her brow furrowe. Ruby just shrugged and Blue nodded.

Mary Margaret locked her eyes on the crib that had been forgotten about in all the commotion.

She couldn't help but feel all of this was true.

And she didn't want it no tot be, because if it wasn't, then the child had tricked her into hearing her mother's voice. All of a sudden she didn't mind if Ruby's conclusion on getting really high and having hallucinations was true. She had heard her mother's voice, and her mother had given her a gift.

Nothing was going to bring her down from this kind of high.

* * *

 **In case you didn't know, I'm currently on study leave right now and am supposed to be revising for prelims. Instead, almost a year later, I'm editing this story and writing new chapters.**

 **Guess I don't need that Higher Physics Qualification, then.**

 **Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

She had clearly not thought this through. The people she had just abruptly left knew how to navigate this world better than her. She had to get the rest of the messages delivered. Fiver more petals, five more messages. If she was going to do this, she would need help. It was still light out, and it surprised her that she couldn't see the stars. It was lonely, now that they were missing from the sky. But she smiled as she knew that Papa could see her, and he was looking down. She would wait until the stars arose, and then she would call out to an old friend.

She hadn't done much that day, except getting used to the magic in this realm, and trying to formulate a plan. She'd studied the flower like she had so often done over the years. She was waiting for the sky to go black, and fall alight with the life of her people. The hours went by much slower than in Stiarna; torturously slow. She was glad, however, when the lights started twinkling in the sky. Pin-pointing the one she wished to speak with took her a while, but she checked, and yes, that was the correct one. The palms at her sides almost automatically flipped upward, directing her magic, the star grew brighter, almost tingling with her magic, and she felt the connection forge.

"Ridarri?"

"Hey, that's you?"

"Ridarri!"

"Yeah, it's me, magic's that powerful down there? We've all been watching you, I admire the dramatic exit!"

"Thank you Ridarri." She blushed, having forgotten that her somewhat elaborate display was seen by all those in the sky. Remembering her task, she had to speak quickly."Is Papa well?"

"Yes, everyone is fine, he's out surveying like normal, but now your Amma and your Afi have made it here.

"That's good, they'll be here soon then. Ridarri?"

"What?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to descend. I have to preserve the magic and stay in this form, but I'll help you shift if you want to. I need you to stick with me. Can you do this? One last favor, for a friend?"

"Of course! So I'm guessing I'll have to ask your Amma for help then?"

The child nodded, knowing that while she couldn't see him, he could see her. "Can you make it before sunrise on these lands?"

"I'll be quick. Ninita?"

"Yes?"

"They'll be there just after me. We'll have to be quick."

"Okay, I think I have a plan. But be quick Ri!"

"I know, I'll say hi to everyone!"

The connection faded, and that meant that Ridarri had gone off in search of the magic to bring him here.

That was good. At least some of her plan could be formulated in her mother's absence. All she had to do now, was wait for his descent as she watched the sky glow in front of her. She took a moment to realy look at the stars. She recognized those that were there. Thankfully and finally at long last, next to Amma's light, must be her Afi's. She smiled. The trip to the underworld would not be a pointless one, they had helped people find their homes.

She could find at least four new additions to the sky. She only knew what one of them was, her Afi, but nonetheless, she was grateful.

* * *

"Hey there, Vega."

"God Ri, stop calling me that!" She couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips at Ridarri's comment, he always loved to call her different names and would love it even more when she wouldn't know what they meant.

"Can't help it. Light fits you!"

"You've called me many weird things, this is one I don't get."

"You're still the child of life at home, I'm surprised your Amma was able to get me here. Her magic has grown more powerful since she can stay there full-term."

"She made it there? To Stiarna? No deals with Hades?"

"Yup, as did your Afi. Nice guy, kind of quiet though, and he looks at me like he knows something…" he trailed off remembering that oddly intruding smile the man had given him when they had been introduced. Sending shivers down his spine, he turned his attention back to his friend.

"So, what's the plan?"

"You're going to have to shift, I'm afraid, I'll give you a boost if you need one, and then we'll have to figure out who to give the messages first, since they'll all come through the portal almost at once."

"Your mother being last?"

"I don't know, I must follow what Amma has told me, but I want to meet her, you know? To know who I come from. Encuéntrala, friend. To find it. Or my mother, I suppose"

"I can understand. Now, will we have a little fun exploring our options in the meanwhile?"

"Well, you can shift to a horse and I can ride around the streets?"  
His laughter filled the empty and echoing forest, his head tilting back in freedom.

"I think I'd much prefer a smaller, less… hi-jackable form, don't you think?"

"People are afraid of the wolf, friend."

"I'm not surprised. Perhaps a loyal dog?"

"I am not letting you drool over my feet."

"Well, I could be a raven, I want to know what flying is like in this realm."

"I don't think that's appropriate, Snow White might be able to understand you."

"You still don't trust her after your last... Exchange?"

"It's not that, it's the fact she knows about starlight children like us, and I think she's afraid of the True Love magic I have, Red and Reul Ghorm both acknowledged that it was stronger than the saviour's."

"I see, well don't witches always have cats? I can be a humble feline by your side!"

"Not declining that idea, but I am no witch. Sorceress sounds better don't you think?"

"Hmm, okay, now let's talk fur options!"

She rolled her eyes at the excitability of her best friend, but then again, why should she question it? As soon as the heroes returned, she would be off. Apparently, with her 'humble' feline by her side.

She almost outwardly snorted at the fact Ridarri was calling himself humble, but she was glad to see his smile on this land. On land at all even, so she pretended to nod along to his excitability of having leopard print fur, as her thoughts drifted to her mother and what she would say when she saw her, and that free smile slipped from her lips along with her friends own.

It was only when the sun began to rise, did they have a plan. Ri had helped with foresight, and they knew they had about five hours to complete it. She knew she had five messages left to deliver, and to their advantage, two of them were magic users, so they needed no help in listening in on them from her. They would know what to do, or at least be capable enough to figure it all out. Their plan involved Ridarri shifting, in order to be inconspicuous, they had actually settled on a cat, although Ri wanted to look like a lion, or cheetah or leopard, she had insisted he look normal, and refused to make his fur print look like a tuxedo, although she didn't hide the fact his constant enthusiasm amused her. He was unwilling to walk the whole way, as a cat he had very small legs, so she took him on her shoulder, for he was surprisingly small and seemed to fit perched up there like that, black fur and little white paws, sitting straight, 'owning it' as he had said.

He had began to communicate by projecting his thoughts, but keeping her power in meant the child had to preserve it. She didn't mind that she would get odd looks by talking to the cat, he was perched on her shoulder, that was more odd to her.

You have to admit, you do look like a witch with me sitting here like this.

"You would rather walk?"

It was a joke. Relax, we have like, two hours before their return.

"I know. I'm beginning to regret leaving Ruby, she may know how to find this Mr. Gold's Residence."

Maybe that's it?

"Maybe what's it?"

That.

At Ri's pointed nod towards a building, she understood why. The window said 'Mr. Gold: Pawnbroker & Antiquities dealer.' A sign above the odd store with the same emblazoned letters reading out his name above it.

So, what do you do, just wave your hand and leave a message?

"Unfortunately, no I will have to go in, but this probably is the place, I can feel his remnants of dark magic from here, the dark one has been here, if this isn't his residence."

Yeah, I'll stay out here thanks. No dark magic. Light and happy sunrise for me.

She chuckled, Ridarri certainly was brave and confident on the exterior, but when he let his thoughts flow freely through the connection, it was nice to know some part of his true self.

"You do that, I'll be only a few moments"

She could've sworn she heard the cat gulp as it leapt from her shoulder and protectively guarded the door.

She entered the shop and noted the glass cases lining the room, and shelves aligned with many peculiar objects, many of them she could feel magic radiating from, others seemed to be inane and useless.

Walking up to the center of the room, a cabinet with many books and a cash register instead of items on display resting atop the glass, she waved her hand. The gift she needed to summon was already residing in this world, a few strands of golden straw. They appeared onto the counter in a whirl of her blue smoke, she smiled as she left the petal with the message atop them. Rumpelstiltskin was the dark one, and knowledgeable enough to figure out the spell.

When she left the shop, gladly feeling free of the dark magic surrounding that place, she stumbled upon Ri licking his paw.

"That's absolutely vile Ri, if you truly wish to become a feline, I can gladly make you one."

Calm down, it's not my fault!

A raised eyebrow was all she could do to indicate that yes, it perfectly was.

It's instinctual

The eyebrow stayed.

Whatever, where to next?

"A farmhouse that belongs to the former-wicked-witch."

Aw! She was amazing to watch from above! Do you remember? How she tricked the realm jumper!

"The Kansas girl?"

Yes! And Flying monkeys! Incredible!

"Yes, well we are going to her prior home. She has a barrier up, she was using it to protect her child, it should be enough to get her to come looking."

You are so taking me to meet this witch!

"Careful, Ri, someone might think you have an unhealthy fascination with her."

I Don't care matón! I'll meet her before you send me back up there! Even as a cat!

"Firstly, I am no bully, I was just teasing. Secondly, as a cat you literally just licked yourself, you would like to meet her in this form?"

Shut up and take us there!

She nodded as the blue smoke engulfed them.

* * *

She came to the edge of the barrier and made quick work in taking it down, light shimmering around it in a dome shape, a light tinge of blue mingling with green as it dropped. Blood magic, and dark magic, being quickly withdrawn by the weight of her light magic. Amma had been right, her light can contradict the dark. Shrugging it off lightly, she chuckled in amusement as this time upon entering the residence of evil magic, Ridarri decided to stay with her. Figures.

When they entered the house, it seemed a bit dull, and she was trying to ignore the fact that Ri's thoughts were blatantly screaming through the silence of the house.

This is so cool! I wonder where her broomstick is? Did she keep any monkeys as pets? I wonder if she set up her daughter's room? She's been in this room! Probably sat on this chair...

"I'm serious Ri if you don't stop projecting right now I will scream." He ignored her, though she didn't get any thoughts coming after her as he leapt up on the chair happily and curled in on himself. She thought the table next to it seemed to be the safest place to put the message, and summoned a single glass jar, with the petal inside, and lined with a singular green ribbon. She knew what it meant, but didn't dwell on it, it was enough to catch Zelena's eye, and the petal was glowing, so she would at least find it inside. Smiling to herself she indicated for Ri to follow her, and that's when she let out a frustrated growl as his thoughts began to flare in her head again.

I can't BELIEVE we aren't staying for a bit longer and snooping! I mean this is the WICKED WITCH'S HOME and I don't get to explore? Not cool, Vega.

"Look we have just under two hours before they return, and that's if our combined foresight was not wrong, or if the calculations were not messed up! We have to be careful, and it's an invasion of her privacy anyways."

Whatever, I'll just snoop when they come back.

"At your own peril, Ri. Sure. Have fun with that."

He just bobbed his head up and down as a response, something thoroughly amusing to the brunette, as she walked through the woods with him. They would have to wait the painful two hours before her mother came back. Most of which she would spend laughing half-heartedly at Ridarri's jokes and conversation, and staring off into her thoughts and to the flower, the one thing she had left from her mother, with now only three remaining petals on it.

* * *

One and a half hours later, when Ridarri was telling her something hilarious she had missed when everyone had been out for Renna, apparently they had split into two and were teaming up when-

When both of their head snapped up.

The crackle of magic was in the air.

They could feel the heroes had returned. Hades with them.

It was go time.

* * *

 **I have no idea how many chapters I will have fixed in this one night, but already it's at three.**

 **I suppose you'll be glad to know that I have the final story outlined, now I'm just editing everything.**

 **Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

When she leapt through the portal, Zelena knew something felt… off. She tried to brush it off but the magic in this realm had somehow felt stronger, the air was almost heavy with it. Not that she minded, it was a relief since in the underworld her own magic was unstable and had nearly caused harm to her own child. It was just a side effect of being in another realm for so long, away from this kind of magic. Even if Storybrooke's own brand differed from Oz's lively kind, or the enchanted forests'. It probably felt refreshing and new because she had been away too long- simple, right?

No, nothing would ever be.

Dear, I know you know who I am, and I shan't take too long in explaining things. I truly regret giving you up, now that I have my heart, understand that it was gone before you were born. I know that your half-sister, Regina, has gone to the underworld, a place you and I both know of. Don't trust Hades. You need to heed this warning, for your own child. Seek out a girl named Roa, she may not tell you her name, but you will know. Keep her close, protect her and she will protect your family.

She had almost scoffed when she had received the message. It was ridiculous, this woman who was her mother left her to move on. Yet somehow, she gave her a message from the stage after death? No, that can't be it, they had reconciled, and she had distanced herself in the message.

The rambled warnings of a dead woman were no matter.

No matter.

She would stay with her child and Hades. They were her family.

She was sick of people assuming no-one could change, her sister had tried to manipulate her to that knowledge.

She examined the glass jar that had held her mother's, and now her own ribbon, from the basket when she was a baby. She recognized it from the wizard showing her, and her own ventures of looking into her past. The one thing she had as a previous clue to who she was from. It was summoned by magic, traces of the lightest kind she had known, almost the same as the savior's.

She would find the child and find out why she had this, she would find the child but she wouldn't heed her mother's words.

"No need to go looking for me."

She spun around to see a small figure adorned in a blue, flowing robe, and matching hood with traced patterns dancing in swirls and curls, magic practically humming from it. An almost glowing bronze belt caught the light, drawing her attention for a moment, a shimmer of gold magic hinting in the shadows.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know of you."

"Well then, care to inform me of the reasons that led you to break into the Wicked witch's home?"

"It's time I paid my Aunt and my new cousin a visit."

"You- What?"

"Mother isn't here yet, but she will be. I needed to ensure that before then, Amma's message got to you."

"I'm sorry, you're mistaken, I'm no aunt."

"You are mine."

"Why am I to believe the ramblings of a little girl? An intruder, no less."

She ignored Zelena's blatant protests and stepped a little farther into the light, not quite revealing her face, but enough to reveal the shadows covering the edges of her features.

"You can feel it, my magic was born of True love, but it is also hereditary."

"Sorry if I don't believe you, stray child."

"I think you do, aren't you wondering why your blood lock was broken?"

"I left this realm, my magic here failed because I wasn't here to uphold it."

"We both know your magic remained in Oz, while you left, and in the enchanted forest now that you're here. Nonsense. How did I know about Amma and her ribbon?"

"Who? That ribbon was given to me from my mother!"

"Amma is your mother." She emphasized with an exaggerated roll of her eyes, yet Zelena couldn't catch it, she was still concealing herself, keeping her appearance for her last resort.

"You need to stop your speculations and leave!"

"Not until you believe!" She yelled, finally advancing and stepping out of the shadows, her hood being angrily thrown down by her small hands, her remarkably similar facial features striking recognition in Zelena's eyes.

"That's - could be a glamour spell."

"Do you sense one?"

"No but-"

"Yes, you had the clover of Oz, but I don't."

"But - you're impossible. Regina didn't... Impossible."

"And why do you believe that?"

"I watched as she cursed her womb."

"I was born before then." This time Zelena could catch the slight roll of the eyes, and it angered her deeply, no-one treated her like that.

"Hardly looks like it."

"Oh, yes well I suppose you of all people will be the quickest to understand. In my home, it takes five of your years for my body to age one. Technically, here I'm forty, but my body looks to be eight."

"Sure. What do you mean 'me of all people'?"

"Well, you did work quite closely with time and it's constructs before deciphering time-travel, I'd have thought you'd have come across realms having different passages of time, Parallel ones of course."

"Parallel realms?"

"Realms that are accessible from any realm, linked to all of them, so far I only know of 3, interconnected in themselves, more like one giant realm interconnected with all others"

She nodded, clearly just trying to process all the madness, when another thought hit her.

"Hang on a second, who is your father if you were born before Regina cursed her womb? You cannot be the King's surely, I thought she loved the stable boy?"

"We... Amma's not entirely sure. Mother never committed to Papa, she couldn't, before Amma killed him, she thought I was the king's, but Amma studied the magic of it for years. After she got me to safety, she had only found two documented records of similar births, and even then, those she could not believe, because it claimed True Love. Amma was cynical of magic that powerful, she didn't expect anything like it. But yes, Papa knows it was True Love, otherwise why would my magic be so strong? And Leopold did repeat that it wasn't love, either. After a lot of berating on my part of course. I can't stand the man for what he did to mother, but he has tried to be kind. Everyone in Stiarna usually is, I suspect after my death mother never did forgive him, but maybe I have."

"Excuse me, you just said 'After my death' No to mention you are talking about my dead, moved on from the underworld mother, and a man who is long gone. Explain your lunacy."

She smiled then, because yes, this did sound absolutely ridiculous, but to her, it was her home.

"Of course, Mother thinks I have died because of the violently blue moth that claims to do good. She cast an enchantment over mother's womb, she thinks I died without being born, the Blue fairy was going to steal me and raise me with the other fairies. Which really, is ridiculous, I mean, you can't shrink babies to get them into your home, can you? Anyways, Amma found me -alive, before the winged beast could- and tried to - send me away, similar to what she did to you, but my magic intervened and heard her magic too. I was sent to my family, to Stiarna, which is where Amma moved on. I lived there with Papa for many years, but now I am here, when Amma returned, there wasn't much time, she had to go back to the underworld permanently, she could no longer see me, Hades had taken all deals off the table, he needed her for manipulation, so finally, we were able to send me here - home. I have to warn you of Hades, you will hate me for saying so, but there will come a time which is yet to pass, where he will betray you."

"No, he's good now. Love – my love - has changed him."

"Nice mantra you have there - said that to mother already, haven't you?"

"Alright, I believe you about your long story, but Hades loves me, I won't agree to anything you have to hurt him."

"I never said anything about him not loving you, I just ask you be wary, you need to keep your family close, and right now that includes me, I have to give my mother her message last, Rumplestiltskin will find his own, but I need help with two more messages."

"What do you need help with? A Wicked Witch is not good help, I'm sure."

"Actually, you are."

"And why is that?"

"Because we need the savior and her son on our side, and I can't very well walk up to my brother and his mother and expect them to believe me. 'Heart of the truest believer' aside."

"But they'll believe me?"

"No, but they may trust you more to at least deliver them, they don't know how to understand and use them like you and I do, Emma Swan is not as adept at magic as her time as the dark one gifted her, she needs to be able to interpret her message. More importantly, so does Henry, his heart needs to believe so that my mother does."

"What does your mother need to believe?"

"Well, firstly shall we start with, I'm alive? Or maybe that my Papa is not the king? How about 'You're about to almost die, trust me and I can help you?"

"Regina's going to die?"

"Everyone will. You and your child may just be the only ones safe from the slaughter."

"I don't understand wh-"

"Hades, obviously."

"No, he wouldn't he's changed-"

"Okay, withhold the mantra for the moment, his heart may be beating now, but that still doesn't stop him from being a God of Death, it's in his name. Literally. Love can't stop his murderous streak, but we can. That's why I need you, to stop a mass-murder occurring."

"You can't seriously think he's going to murder-"

"He's the God of Death, remember?"

"I-"

"I don't care, I'm here to stop it."

"But-"

"Nope, no-"

"Stop interrupting me! I'm on board okay? We can stop him from killing people and Hades and I can finally be happy okay? Gods!"

"Well alright then. We need to get the messages to the savior and her son, they're here, correct?"

"Yes, they'll be staying with her parents."

It wasn't lost on Zelena- the small wince that came from the girl - but she chose not to mention it.

"When do we leave? I'll have to summon Ri."

"We can leave soon, I'll have to take my baby. Who's Ri?"

"A friend, very keen on your past might I add. Just be glad you can't catch his projections, even though I'm sure he'd be more glad."

"Alright, summon him. And I'll transport us all there." She watched as the child stepped back a little from her, she made to go for her child but froze as she felt the sheer power emanating from the girl as a small cat appeared in front of her in a haze of blue.

"Crap, true love magic when trained is powerful."

"Like I said, mother's magic is also just as potent."

"Right. So that's your friend?"

Uh, Ro? Is that the freaking wicked witch of the west? Are you serious? Oh. My God.

"Uh, yes she is, and she's agreed to help us, now, has Amma found out anything?"

No, but she believes she has found out about how you were born, but that your mother should have something of his to complete the spell?

"I don't know if she will. We must hope, but for now, we have to give Henry and Emma their messages, and gifts."

We don't have much time, you have to tell her soon or she won't believe in time for Hades' attack.

"Right okay. We'll be quick, Ri."

Zelena watched the cat stare intently at the child, silently freaking out as she conversed openly with the freaking cat. And she was the one who had been locked up? Regina didn't kow which relatives were insane, she mused.

"Okay what the hell is going on?"

"He's projecting his thoughts, I would do the same with mine, spare you the confusion, but I need enough energy to transform later."

"Right. What did he say, then?"

"We can find out if Daniel - the stable boy- Is truly my Papa. I believe she has a ring of his. Ri will tell me the details in a moment. But we need to get to Emma and Henry. We have an hour. Then mother must receive her message."

"Or what?"

"She dies."

* * *

So, there it is, the reveal as to who the mother is. There are only five more chapters to edit and then we're back to updating a new chapter!

Review? ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Before Zelena could react, the girl, (Roa, her mother had called her, she was sure) transported themselves all back to the apartment she had entered previously. She gladly noted that there seemed to be no traces of Snow, Red, or the insipid fairy left there. She was also glad to note, that the crib she had magically re-created for snow from her mother, stood in place of the previous one. Intricate engravings and elegant carvings of the mythical creatures from their land stood proud. She sighed, running her fingertips over the form of a winged Pegasus, before turning back to Zelena, who, for her part, was trying to mask her shock at the information she had just received, though it wasn't really working, but it was an effort.

"What do you mean, Regina will die?" Zelena accused, before leaning down and settling her sleeping girl into the borrowed crib.

"There isn't much time to explain, I can sense that the Savior is nearby, she's with mother and I think she is with their son. He isn't as strong as either of them..." she trailed off, she could feel Emma's magic, it being powerfully light, despite just previously being the darkest known to the lands. Her mother's, was almost tingling when she tried to sense her. As she reached out, it felt as though it were almost an extension of her own. If her mother was paying attention, she would sense something, but Amma had warned her she was going to be stubborn and throw herself into disbelief before acceptance. That her mother was far too stubborn for her own good, or for her children's.

"Yes, I would know. Now, you have messages for them, I assume?" Zelena huffed, annoyed that she wasn't immediately being given answers. If this girl was not family and was not a mere child then she would be using magic to her advantage and pulling answers from her already.

Roa nodded in response. The most extenuating part was over for her magic, all the gifts had been given. The crib, for Snow, the ribbon, for Zelena and the Straw for Rumpelstiltskin. Baelfire had chosen to give a message to his son, and Amma was just hoping that returning Roa to her daughter, having had the chance to know her father after so many years, would be enough.

Roa knew, for her, at least- It was a gift already given.

"I can deliver the Savior's; can I entrust you with my brother's?"

Zelena nodded, holding her hand out for the petal, which was swiftly summoned into her upturned palm.

"Uh, do I get to do anything important, or useful? I'm here for a reason, Roa!"

Ninita chuckled, Ri could be so forward in his projections sometimes, she turned to the cat, who was perched on the crib's end, body still turned from having been looking over the child, but his sharp eyes bore into her own. Zelena in her peripheral vision was just flicking her eyes between them, confused ever since Roa's chuckle interrupted the anxious tension in the room.

"I think you can watch over my cousin just fine, Ridarri." She replied, with a shake of her head, still smiling.

"Yes, just who is this, feline?" Zelena spat out, though not exactly in distaste, more an apprehension of the cat she apparently could not communicate with.

"Ridarri has been my friend for a long time. His job is to protect me, or it was. Now, he has the fate of ensuring my mother stays safe from hades." Roa supplied, partially glaring at Ridarri to ensure he knew what he was supposed to do, even though they both knew he would do whatever she asked without a second thought. He was dead, technically. It didn't mean Hades couldn't destroy him, but he couldn't fear much else.

Zelena sniffed her distaste at the way everyone accused him of wanting to claim Storybrooke. He had changed, and she knew it. But, giving the child's companion a quick once-over, she felt satisfied. He seemed content to protect her child, even though she knew she could vanquish any threat, it was a supporting gesture, and she was glad of it, for once.

"So, were we wrong or are they not coming. Can you sense them?"

"The savior is close." Roa acquiesced, and Zelena understood, humming in agreement. Although Roa wasn't as tuned in to her brother the way she was with Emma and Regina. She was able to sense the sheer power of the savior, and the genetic strand of magic similar to her own that belonged to her mother. She knew Henry was not with Emma, but with Regina. The two women were separate, the light magic already advancing closer to her, she pulled up her hood, cloaking herself with magic. She couldn't risk anything yet, and her appearance gave too much away.

Just as she was worrying over her appearance, an understanding nod from Zelena was given. Then, the door opened, and a weary looking Emma Swan stumbled in, collapsing her keys to the table, flopping her red leather jacket on the back of a chair before sitting down, finally noticing her.

"Zelena! Uh, what are you doing here?"

Zelena couldn't help but laugh at how long it took to be noticed, but shrugged it off before sitting down, glancing to Roa who stood behind her.

"Hello Emma." Zelena said, whilst pulling up a chair motioning for Roa to sit, who was standing still. After her concentration had been drawn from focusing on finding people, she could feel other powerful magic beings nearby. The blue fairy knew where she was, but apparently wasn't acting upon it, but what she could sense was the rage of the dark one's power. It was strong, and she was guessing that he hadn't liked his message. Amma had told her he wouldn't be too happy about her telling him things he wasn't entirely ready for, but he apparently had to be, too. Using some strength of her magic, aware that one small projection couldn't hurt, she nodded to Ri, trying to make her thoughts clear.

"Ensure that Rumpelstiltskin doesn't become too enraged, Ri."

The cat, simply nodded, and she sent him in front of the shop they had encountered earlier, with a wave of her hand, he was gone, in a mass of blue smoke. She took the seat offered and nodded at Zelena to continue, turning her attention to Emma, who was studying her somewhat apprehensively.

"This," she bobbed her head at Roa. "Is-"

"Ninita. My name is Ninita." Roa cut her off. Emma narrowed her glare, her lie detector hadn't gone off. But it was still something the child was holding back, and she didn't like feeling uneasy about the girl since all she had said was her name, that and she had just easily performed magic she herself hadn't been capable of under Regina's teachings. Zelena faltered slightly before continuing, disgruntled at the interruption.

"Yes, and she has come a ... long way. She needs your help."

Roa cut in again, magically pulling one of the few left petals from the flower she had.

"I don't know if in your times as dark one, you studied the importance of transference, but that's what this is."

Emma just flicked her eyes down to where the petal lay in her outstretched hand, and to Zelena's gaze, which fell upon a similar petal in her own.

"I read some things... it's like telepathy or something, right?" She looked up to Zelena who simply quirked a brow, shockingly similar to Regina.

"Not exactly." Roa answered for her. "But in a manner of sorts, yes. I assume you don't know the spell, then?" At Emma's small shake of her head, Roa leapt across the table snatching one of her hairs, and pulling back in less than a second. Zelena smirked while Emma pulled a hand up to her head where the hair had been plucked, mouth gaping at the boldness of the action, then at the strength of the magic she felt- strong and heavy in the air- when her hair twisted and squirmed, forging with the petal, creating an orb of blue light, she barely had time to register it, having been focused on the small girl's sheer power, before gasping as the blonde was hit with the full force of the magical orb

* * *

 **Regina**. As she looked down at the smiling baby's face, she knew, her daughter could be the queen she was not.

She was holding her daughter up for the praise of the kingdom, proud of her child, as the kingdom before her fell to their knees.

She grimaced uncomfortably as her child laughed and giggled under her father's childish tickling.

She was ignoring an ache in her chest as she was reprimanding her daughter for playing with a pitiful peasant girl. The child reminded her too much of her younger self.

She was proud of her daughter who was winning awards for her riding. She enjoyed the small smile Regina had atop her horse, but as Henry glanced at her she punished her for riding like a man. That's what she had said. What she had to say.

Herself, watching as her hand took out her daughter's loves heart, turning before she would break at her little girl's fearful, heartbroken sobs.

Her child, sobbing, holding her in her arms as she realized that she had love, her strength, all along, before it was taken.

"This... Would have been enough. You... you would have been enough."

* * *

 **Regina** , laughing, covering her giggles by burying her face in the cool grass, but allowing her gaze to meet his eyes.

His love, Regina, free while riding her horse, happily flying. Her smile a beautiful glow as she was basked in the sunset.

Stolen kisses under the stars, lingering touches as they regretfully drew apart for who knew how long.

Promises of weddings and running away, of love and happy endings, children in small cottages and growing old together.

Watching as his love was destroyed by her mother, as he was destroyed by her mother, his own heart crushed before his eyes.

The pain of being brought back to life. Seeing his love once more, asking her to destroy him.

"Love again"

* * *

 **Regina** , staring up at him, in awe. He was watching the wonder in his daughter's eyes as he told fantastical tales of adventures and heroes, slaying dragons and white knights.

Watching as she slowly withdrew, becoming timid under her mother's gaze, obedient and shy.

Watching in sorrow as he could do nothing but embrace his child as she sobbed at his wife's most recent unrelenting punishment, whether it was being locked away, or withheld from Rocinante, or magical punishments they never spoke of.

Trying his best as she feared becoming queen, knowing what Leopold was capable of, a strong and beloved King.

Watching helplessly as his daughter masked herself in sorrow, taking on the evil persona given to her from her subjects.

Hoping, his last hope, that Regina would take her chances, turn and leave her sorrows.

A proclamation of love as she took his heart, hoping she could finally be happy if it meant his death.

"Given the chance, we can be happy. Together."

* * *

 **Roa**. Helplessly she tried in a last-ditch attempt to save her granddaughter, casting a spell she had no hopes for.

The shock of seeing her granddaughter alive, well, and powerful, and a great chance at being granted a visit, once a week, to help the child, to return her eventually to the land of the living, hopefully to her mother.

* * *

 **Roa** , the small child crying, finally as she was alive.

Watching helplessly as Cora tried to help a child, who somehow, he knew to be his, to send her somewhere she could be safe, and loved. Like she could never for Regina.

The shock and love he felt when his child was returned to him, where he could take care of her, even more so as she grew, she was living.

Naming her Roa – A wish, because she was the wish Regina truly had been granted, even if she did not -could not- know it.

* * *

 **Roa** , making him smile as he was shown his somehow living grandchild for the first time, he may be yet to meet her, but seeing her alive was enough.

Agreeing that Cora, somehow reformed by being granted her heart, should be allowed to visit the girl, even if it meant both of their times in the underworld would be worse at Hades' hand.

The three of them, Cora, Daniel, and Henry, agreeing they needed to do what was best for Regina and Roa, them formulating their messages for those who were lost to them.

The tears as they had to hope, for their beloved child and grandchild alike, that wherever Roa ended up was Storybrooke.

* * *

When Emma looked back up again, seemingly returning her mind to the room, she swiped away the tears that came with the message.

"Roa." It came out a whisper, and she saw the veil the child had up fall, and it matched the beautiful face she had been shown, that matched a young Regina.

"How did I see all that?" She asked tentatively, eyes flickering between the two witches before settling on Roa's eyes. Hazel, like her father's.

"Wait -how did you see something?" Zelena cut in, though the question asked at Emma, she clearly was expecting an answer from the brunette.

"At least all I have to explain now is somewhat simple..." Roa chuckled softly before continuing. "In my training, I interpreted them the same, it is the strength of my magic, the elders thought that not only do my magical spells adhere to incantations and intentions, but emotions. Amma knew little of magic up in Stiarna. You had visions, didn't you?" She asked, as a baffled Emma nodded, she continued. "We are both products of true love, my parents may not have been as strong as yours-first love is a form of true love- but my magic is also hereditary, making it more potent, and I have been trained since I was young, so we match in power and potential." She nodded with a finish to her sentence, before turning to Zelena. "If you could deliver yours to Henry, I think we need to formulate a plan. Bring him back with you, not only for his help. I would like to-"

"Meet him?" Zelena interrupted, smiling before reassuringly patting one of Roa's hands that rested atop the table. "I'm sure you will. Where did Ri go?" She inquired, glancing to above the crib where the cat had last been seen.

"To calm Rumpelstiltskin. He is upset by his message, but he may hold off, or help Hades. The future, as I am now heavily imbedded in it, is no longer clear."

Zelena gravely nodded. Before picking her daughter up, silencing her softly muttering reassurances as she began to stir, and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

The words, "So, you're Regina's kid?" Pulled her out of her thoughts. Dangerous ones at that, for she had tried to look forward again, finding the future empty.

She'd thought she was past explaining things. She sighed as she began the tale she had already told too many others, anxiously waiting for Zelena and her brother to return.

* * *

She was going to have to go about this stealthily, Zelena knew. She couldn't just waltz into the mansion and throw the transference at Regina's son and expect anyone to be calm about it. She at least hoped that maybe Regina would listen, now that they were... civil. Sisters, at the very basic foundation of the word.

That plan, would probably never work.

Not one for knocking, Zelena merely strode into the house, swaggering into each room searching for her sister and her son, although the effect may have been lost a little as she had her daughter, sleepily drooling into her blanket on her hip. She found them quickly, in the same room. Henry was talking animatedly at her, while she smiled brightly at him. She made her presence known by a clear of her throat, both eyes in the room snapping to look up at her and her child, standing straight in the doorway.

Henry's smile didn't fade, she noticed that sadly, Regina's had slackened - a cold smile. One she had seen being thrown with disdained words.

"Zelena." She started coolly, trying to be warm to her in Henry's presence. "What are you doing here?"

Zelena swallowed thickly, shuffling her child to hold her weight, stepping further into the room with poise.

"I need to speak with your son" she announced, frowning as Regina immediately backed into a protective stance in front of him. "I'm trying to help, sis." She tried, hoping that she wasn't going to be shut out.

"With what?" She questioned, a hand on Henrys chest, ready to push him back if necessary.

"I really can't say." She watched her sister straighten, a menacing eyebrow raised.

"You will tell me what you want with my son."

Zelena shook her head, she didn't have time for this. No one did, certainly not Roa. Pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead, who had stirred a little from Regina, she placed the petal on the table, stepping back from Regina. She didn't fail to notice the frown slipping from her sister's lips at having slightly interrupted her baby girl's sleep.

"A transference, a message, sis. For him. He has to..." she paused, wondering how to word it correctly. "...Regina. He has to listen to it. It's important. But I must leave."

Regina snapped out of her protective stance and advanced on her, her words announced with a menacing step forward.

"I will not let you lay a hand on my son." She growled out, pushing Zelena back with each inch closer.

"I won't. You give it to him. It's imperative, to his-yours- everyone's safety." And with that, she left, knowing that Regina would ensure it was given to Henry, if not, her son, who so desperately wanted to play hero, would make sure of it, knowing some of those lines she said were manipulative toward him, just a little.

Sighing, she transported back to the apartment, realizing that Roa, her niece, wasn't going to be able to meet her brother soon enough.

"I want to help, Mom" Henry spoke, stepping forward earnestly.

Regina sighed, of course he was playing to the hands of Zelena's twisted- what plan, though? what was her game here?

"It's not that simple, Henry"

Henry shook his head and walked past her to where Zelena had left the petal, a faint glowing blue one that Regina figured she should know which flower it came from, and the meaning it must have had to Henry. She supposed the stem of the flower must be close to him, if he was pivotal to the transference. Maybe it was a flower he had given his girlfriend, Violet, was it? She shivered at the thought. Henry was still five and could get pasta bowls all over himself in a second flat, in her eyes.

"She said it was important, and I thought we were trusting her now, Mom" he held out the petal, and Regina sighed reluctantly. As she reached for it, she felt a pang of familiarity, the magic surrounding it felt so much like the kind Zelena had, matching her own. This kind, however was basked in such lightness she was so shocked as she came into contact with it that she gasped aloud. It was intertwining with her own invisibly in the air, making it's presence known. How zelena had gotten hold of such magic, she had no idea. What she did know, was that it wouldn't hurt her son, it was physically incapable of such darkness, it breathed light. Sighing, she took Henry's hand that was still outstretched and led him to sit down, explaining what it was. Happy that her son wasn't as fearful of the magic as he used to be. So, afterwards, she plucked a hair from her son's head, chuckling softly when he didn't even blink, and manipulated the magic, creating a softly glowing purple orb, that she pushed slowly toward him, receiving a nod of encouragement, she continued.

She watched as the emotions flitted across his face, concerned when he was still absent, silent tears falling from his eyes, not sure of what to do, she softly washed them away, with the pads of her thumbs, pulling him into an unresponsive embrace, a hand through his hair, willing him back to her. She had never seen such an absent reaction from anyone before, and she wondered what had been in the transference that was so important and shocking to her son to silence him. She was incredibly worried, what message would force her son into such emotion?

She sighed, relieved when he finally hugged her back, tightly, but she gripped on tighter as his sobs wracked his frame.

She was going to destroy -or at least severely injure- Zelena.

* * *

So, I'm not really sure how this works kid, but uh, it's me. Neal. Your dad. And I know you're probably freaking out, because I am dead, but just don't, not yet okay? Here's the thing, we had to send your not-so-dead half-sister Roa- yeah long story ask her later- back. She's kind of been living here, in a good place all her life, but something's coming for your mom -Regina- kid, a really not nice guy called Hades. You've gotta find your Ma and Roa and they'll know what to do. I love you kid, I missed you, you know. Don't forget that, but you need to look after Roa, too. Don't tell Regina anything -it's important she doesn't know, or figure, any of this out until Roa's ready - but tell Emma I love her, look after Roa, for all of us. Please. Goodbye, I love you Henry.

Henry felt the tears as he heard, or almost remembered his father speak, he could feel his mom hugging him, but it felt cold and detached as his father spoke to him. After his words faded away, his brain seemed to be pulled out of the fog, and he held his mother tight. God, what was he supposed to do? He had a sister? A half-sister? And his mom, he had to protect her from Hades?

When he could finally calm his cries from the shock of hearing his dads voice, he pulled back from the embrace, smiling somewhat grimly at his mother's concern.

"I'm okay, Mom" he tried to reassure, but she shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, before being silenced by his hand and his voice. "I'm fine, but we need to go to Ma's" Finally, Regina pulled out of concern for her son, only to replace it for his other mother.

"Emma, what's wrong? Is she-"

"She should be, but we gotta go Mom!" He already began to get up but Regina stood and placed a hand on his shoulder before waving her hands to appear in front of the apartment door.  
The knock was the only two second warning the occupants got before she strode in, son in tow.  
It was enough, that by that time, she was greeted by Emma, an apprehensive Zelena, and a stiff and small stranger, in the corner, magically veiled, she noted, in extravagant clothes.  
"Did you-?" Zelena asked, directed at Henry

"Yes" he stiffly nodded to accompany his terse reply.

"So you-?" The stranger piped up in a soft, small voice.

"Yes" Henry solemnly nodded. He had to connect the dots and realize that this was his half-sister. before striding across the room and enveloping her in a strong embrace.

"Henry" it was whispered, he being the only one to hear it.

"Roa" he replied, just as quietly, squeezing tight. As they pulled back, they saw their mother's confusion, but Roa softly smiled from under her veil.

"Nice to finally meet you," she said, nodding at Henry, and Regina. Who, for the first time since entering, spoke to the room.

"Well Henry, Emma seems fine. But would someone explain what I just witnessed?" She asked, a questioning brow unknowingly raised at her daughter.

Roa immediately shied under her mother's gaze, and Regina frowned. This child didn't know her as the Evil Queen, did she? Surely, she wasn't afraid of her?

It was then that a thud emanated in the room and a small cat appeared on the table, making Emma jump. Roa immediately rushed over, reversing her spell so Ri was no longer shifted into such a small animal, making it easier to feel for injuries. He was pulled to the form of wolf, something Roa knew his body was most accustomed to. Regina was struck again by the overwhelming light magic and realized it was the girls, and noted Zelena stepping forward to help, and assumed that She was already assisting the girl with magic. Roa checked and breathed in relief as he wasn't absent from the body, and his soul still remained.

Roa's brows knit in concentration, accessing Ri's memories was going to be difficult, harder, in this place, at least. She glanced up at her aunt who pushed, giving her support by lending the child some of her own magical strength. When Roa finally got pulled through his fleeting thoughts she was able to select a few.

"The dark one is not coming for us." She directed at Zelena, though still worriedly pushing back sweaty furs on the wolf.

"Why?" She asked, still surging magic to help the girl.

"He's mad at Amma. Her gift was a reminder. His wife... he knows he doesn't love her...not truly." Her voice became strangled and hoarse "because of... " she strangled out a cry and flinched as she felt her mother's warm hands guide her to a chair. The look of concern hurt, because she didn't yet know who she was to her. That she was her daughter. "He can't wake her because of..." she trailed of, her mother couldn't know yet, so she projected, and skillfully aimed her thoughts at the witch who was back in a chair, spent also.

"She has her heart back, though dead. His true love remains to be Amma. He's angry that the method of saving his life cost him Belle's, he took it out on Ridarri, who was asking for his assistance, or at least for him to leave us. He loves her, a little. Enough for him not to kill us, I hope."

"But..." Zelena asked outwardly, not willing to question the intrusion of Roa's speech in her mind as of this moment. She was remarkably advanced.

"But, Hades will." She ended, a sweaty palm (from exertion) smoothing out ruffled fur once more, comforting herself more.

"Hades is waking Belle? Can you hear yourselves?" Regina intruded, following with folding her arms. Roa shook her head.

"It's Hades, we need a plan."

"Why you though?" Henry directed at Roa.

"My... heritage. My family is complicated. He needs the power of my ... parents." Henry nodded, knowing their mother knew nothing he wouldn't speak of it. Not first.

"Well just who are you, child?" Regina asked softly, knowing the trepidation the child had sent her way. She must know of her evil queen reign.

"Uh, no one questioning the giant cat-turned wolf on my kitchen table?" Emma hesitantly asked, eyes on its slumbering form.

"That's Ridarri, he should be fine, he was unharmed by Rumpelstiltskin." she waved Emma off, smiling a little with Emma's seeming trust of the statement.

"You sent a cat to Rumpelstiltskin?" Henry asked, head tilted in confusion.

"He's not a cat, as of this moment. We are of the Viroa. He can change his form, his favorite is a horse, but we tend to use the wolves a lot, they are faster creatures and in..." She trailed off, eyes wide at the information she was about to reveal. "I... well, it was easier for me to check his well-being in a larger form- a horse wouldn't do-, and he is used to the wolf." She concluded, side-glancing at Regina to see if she had caught on to anything. She hastily removed herself from her gaze as Regina was already staring at her. Analyzing.

"Why do you cover your face, child?" Regina inquired after a few short moments.

Roa shifted in her chair, unsure of what to reveal, when Zelena stepped in for her.

"Her face like this is a little... unsettling." Roa tersely nodded, offended a little by the explanation, yet unable to come up with her own.

"Well then." Regina sighed, finally taking a seat after Henry. "Why are we all having this nice little gathering then?"

Everyone in the room tensed up, leaving Regina -and Zelena's baby, but she was oblivious anyways- the only ones to not know what the relationships were between everyone in the room.

"We have to defeat Hades, right?" Emma tentatively spoke up, after a painstakingly long silence.

"I would prefer it if we just make it safe. I don't want hades to die, he's better now." At this, Roa snorted, and everyone in the room bar Emma turned to glare at her for her outburst.

"Hades has not been a kind man to my family." She supplied, and Emma bobbed her head in understanding. Hades had only allowed Cora weekly visits to see Roa, and Henry Sr. hadn't even met her. He even went as far as to try and make her leave Stiarna, her only home, during Regina's curse.

"What did he do, then? Is this some revenge plot?" Regina asked, this girl was being too secretive.

"Mom, she's barely, what? ten?" Roa glanced at Zelena, and then to Emma, she wasn't sure if the latter knew her age, but she was sure Emma knew she was older than she looked.

"I am older than ten, Ommini." Roa chuckled, If Henry thought she was ten, she would have to have been born when he was four, going on five, and she couldn't help but laugh that actually, she was physically younger than him in this world, which felt odd, to say the least.

"huh?" Henry said, scrunching his nose up in confusion at the nickname.

"Forgetful. It's a quirk Papa enjoys; Ri and I like to call people by names from long dead languages. It suits a lot of people back home."

"You did not just give my son a nickname like snow and her petulant seven sniveling idiots." Regina spat out, snarling her disgust.

"Nah, bashful is the only one similar enough," Emma supplied, nudging Regina by the arm and laughing.

"None of that matters, why are you set against Hades?"

"He's after my family, trust that, if not me."

"Very well," Regina acquiesced, straightening out her blazer jacket and trying not the eye the girl. "What is our plan?"

"Zelena, you need to learn our projections. That is most urgent. Henry, you need to stay with your grandparents and... Neal." She shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't understood just why the charming's had named them after her uncle. He may not have been biologically, but in Stiarna he was. "Keep close to Snow White. Emma, I'll need you to return with your father and anyone else who you think can help." Roa began, and she again, shifted uncomfortably, it's not that she had nothing for her mother to do, she just couldn't order her around.

"Not that I'd take to following anything a child told me to do, but what's my part in this plan?" Regina interjected, not missing how the child was unsettled under her gaze.

"You should ensure Roland is kept safe, and return with his father." Regina nodded, but shifted her gaze to the baby who had begun to shift around in her sleep, not missing how Zelena seemed attuned to it as well.

She also didn't miss, how it was Snow's old crib the child was in, and she immediately straightened, ferociously, yet calmly, turning to Emma.

"Where did your parents get that?" She tersely asked, noticing Emma cringe. Maybe she smirked, maybe she didn't.

"I don't actually know..." She trailed off stepping closer to inspect the intricate carvings lain all over the wood.

"Well, it was your mothers, and has been residing in her castle since her father's death."

"It's beautiful." Emma whispered, and Regina just exasperatedly turned to Roa, who was paying more attention to the wolf again.

"When he awakes, in a few short moments, we will begin training." Roa was explaining to Zelena, who kissed her daughter softly, to settle her, before sitting back down and nodding. They raised their arms to his thick skull and magic pulsed from their fingertips. Regina felt the light and tugging sense of familiarity again, and it unsettled her how much power the child owned.

"Ridarri," Roa whispered, glad to see his eyes fluttering open, the magic pulsations ended, and Regina found herself more on edge than the whole time since she had entered the apartment.

Roa. Rumplestiltskin. He-

I know, Ridarri. He can be left to be, acceptance is not something we can gain from him as of just now.

Roa, don't project, you know that wastes energy-

He stopped as soon as he took in the occupants of the room.

She doesn't know, does she?

She cannot, you know this.

Roa, do me a favor and stop projecting. You need your energy.

"Alright Ri, I shall speak, but you know all that'll do is confuse everyone here."

Zelena smirked, knowing they were doing this projection thing, however odd, it confused everyone, again.

Good, I think you need to send these guys away and we can start teaching the wicked witch. Thank you, by the way, you know how much I love your aunt. She seems tamer down here though, I wish I could-

"I swear Ri, control your projections I don't need to know your-"

She was cut off by a snarl from the wolf and laughed, turning to Emma and the rest of the room's occupants.

"You should all go now. We don't have much time. Two days and we shall see the results."

"Of what?" Henry asked.

"Hades' plan. If he wins, I return to Stiarna -for good- and many people may follow me to the parallel realms. If he loses, there shall only be one soul lost. That is the prophecy."

"If by return there you mean-" Henry began, in horror.

"That shouldn't have to happen, Henry." Roa spoke softly, bringing him in for another crushing hug. A tear slipped from her eye as she knew that this could possibly be the last time she saw him. At this, Emma understood what returning for good meant. it would mean she would die. What terrified her more was the 'many people may follow me' part. Hades was planning a massacre.

She held on to Henry a little harder before she left him.

* * *

 **Sorry if that was a little longer than the other chapters. There was a lot to get out and I felt like it needed to be in one go.**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

This is a lot shorter than last time, but I think it's full of about the same action.

* * *

Roa couldn't keep track of the time that it took for Emma, David, Robin and her mother to return to the loft. She had begun to explain basic understanding of projections before the child who had been partially ignored, in the crib, began to make itself known. Emma and David arrived first, Robin and Regina took a while later to return.

When Emma and David walked into the apartment, Roa had kept her veil up. She didn't really like or trust Snow, especially with her association to the Blue fairy, so she couldn't really gauge this man. She didn't know if he was technically assumed to still be related to her. Legally, if Regina still considered herself Leopold's wife, then yes, David would be her brother in law, however, Henry, her half-brother, wasn't considered as David's brother in law. So, what did that make David to her?

She was still contemplating this while Zelena comforted her crying baby. While the door opened she was luckily facing away, gazing out of the window. Looking over this strange town like she had from the skies. She was able to hastily re-apply her veil in time to turn to see who had entered. Emma, the Savior, and her father, Prince Charming, had blundered into the room, in an odd sort of calm, given the situation. She supposed she shouldn't have felt unsettled by the interruption, it was their home after all.

David, a man she knew she had yet to meet and had probably been explained very little to, was apprehensive at her presence. He was looking her up and down, though to him there was not much to see, she was still dressed in her robes, unprepared to conjure herself up some new attire, (because though she knew it was irrational, she was slightly terrified of the outfits from this realm).

Being scrutinized under his gaze was uncomfortable and she was glad when Emma dragged him away to sit at the table, which Ri had hopped down off of - seemingly recovered, with Roa and Zelena's magical aid. He was sitting obediently guarding the crib, waiting for Zelena to put her now calmed baby back down. When the child was settled, all eyes (apart from the wolf's, which she was grateful for) Turned to her, seemingly after David, the first to stare at her.

"So, you're...?" David trailed off, shifting himself in his chair, eyes not fully meeting Roa's under her hood. Roa was still clueless as to what the man knew, so she could only direct her gaze to Emma, a silent question.

"Uh, this kid's gonna help us with Hades. She knows some stuff and is going to teach Zelena some things, isn't that right kid?"

"Yes" She tersely replied, thinking that name was only for her brother. "I'm Ninita, I'll be teaching Zelena projections so Ri-" She pointed to Ri, whose eyes didn't falter from their cold stare at the door "-can communicate with the both of us."

"Alright," David nodded, now studying the tense wolf. "So, the wolf can, what? Communicate with you?"

"Yes, his magic is bound to my own, it makes the process easier, and we have done this for many years. The witch has powerful magic, and is best suited. She needs to learn."

"Okay, so what are we doing?" He asked, turning to Emma, clearly expecting an answer from her.

" I just got told to come get you, Regina's grabbing Robin and then I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well, I would do well to hope that you will assist in taking down Hades."  
"We're not going to kill him!" Zelena cut in, finally speaking.

"He is your true love, yes, but he will not sacrifice anything for you. Do not trust me, fine. But trust this, when this ends, people shall die. If this ends badly, hundreds will die. If it ends well, only a short few. I cannot even guarantee all those in this room's safety, bar the child's."

"Wait, what? How is there going to be a massacre?" David cut in, causing Roa to sigh in exasperation, for explaining things seemed to be the only thing on her agenda lately.

"Hades is the god of death. Love – Even True Love - does not relinquish that title. He intends to bring harm to all those that stand in his way. For this, I cannot guarantee your safety, Zelena. But it is prophesied the child is safe. He cannot harm her, and I'm sure you know this."

"Alright, okay. So, I don't know who you are, or how you know this, but we need a plan. Zelena, I'm trusting you to be good to us in this plan." David warned, his gaze levelling strongly with the fiery red head's.

Zelena, still shocked, although she herself was unsure by it being the fact that her true love could kill her or that he wouldn't kill her child, just barely nodded her agreement.

Just at that moment, Robin and Regina came through the door, a little pink in the cheeks from the cold and the running to get there.

"Did you come up with a plan?" Regina asked, setting her things down and turning to meet Robin, who was striding over to the crib, expecting to get to his daughter.

The only other person in the room bar Ri himself expecting the feral growl was Roa.

Robin snapped back and even attempted to draw an arrow before Roa's harsh laugh fell through the room. And though they would refuse to admit it, it was cold and daunting.

"Even if you tried, you cannot kill Ri. Seriously harm and injure? Yes. But kill? No."

He opened and closed his mouth in shock before sheathing the arrow and slinging his bow back over his shoulder.

"I will get to my daughter, no wolf can stop me from that." He said, resigned to an attack stance, still.

"She's fine." Zelena said, waving him off. "In that empty, pretty little head of yours, if there was a brain-"

"Zelena!" Regina jumped in, attempting to stop the insults right then and there.

"-If you'd paid attention," She carried on, un-phased. "You would see Ridarri is protecting my child."

"Our child." He corrected. Roa sighed, they absolutely did not have the time for a custody battle.

"Something on your mind, child?" Regina cut in angrily, finally realizing that Roa had been both stern in her approach to Robin and hostile in response to their argument.

"Yes." She softened, somehow her mother talking down to her quietened her boldness. "Hades is still out there, planning, while I have yet to teach Zelena for everyone's safety and we have yet to come up with a plan."

Regina straightened at the child's reasoning, and at her quick obedience. Earlier, the child had been quick to retort, and angry, but after snapping at her, the child had calmed herself. It was unsettling, she was unsure if this was because the child saw her as evil, or knew of her past. She wondered if the child thought she would kill her. She shuddered -internally- and took to the point.

"I suppose you are right. If you're going to teach my sister, then by all means, teach. I'm sure we can come up with a plan against Hades while you do so?" She questioned toward the room, basically telling them that they would do as such.

"Yes. We should be alone. Ri, shall we go to the-" She stopped herself short as Ri was already projecting.

We can't go to the cottage, Hades knows of it. Perhaps that spot in the forest we stayed at earlier. But what of the child?

"I suppose she'll have to stay here. She's safe no matter what anyways."

You don't suppose your predictions were wrong? Surely the child cannot be the only one entirely safe?

"You know so yourself, the elders joined me, they all admit she is the only one safe, Ri."

But we know that you might return, right? But not entirely permanently?

"No, If I return to any of the parallel realms, then it is permanent. My stay in Stiarna though, is uncertain. If I return in any way, all can be assured this will end badly."

So... you could die?

"I am afraid so, friend. But If I do, Amma and Afi and Papa are still all there, then there are the three other lights to have returned."

Oh, that's Hercules and Meg, and Killian Jones A bunch of others came with them, they haven't quite settled yet.

"I see. That is not of importance. The clearing from earlier, then?" She asked, and he nodded. When she turned to look up at Zelena, she realized everyone was either staring at her, or Ri.

"What? We were projecting." She says, as if that is enough explanation, before turning to Zelena.

"Your daughter is safest here, we need to go, you need to learn, there are only a few hours left in this day."

Zelena nodded and bent to kiss her sleeping child's forehead.

"She's the only one safe that you were talking about, yes?"

"Yes, Hades won't be able to kill her." came her vague response.

"But why?" Zelena inquired.

"Because one of you dies tomorrow. If it is him, he cannot. If it is you, then he emotionally, cannot. He doesn't want you dead, and simply, neither do I."  
"Because of your family?" She tentatively asked, remembering who was in the room.

"No." Roa softly spoke, knowing that Zelena had never fully felt wanted, and she didn't want her to feel like this was an obligation. "Because you do not deserve it, neither does your daughter. Not because of my family, but because of yours."

"This is preposterous! She's the wicked witch! She tricked me into having that child!"

"She is not wicked, least not in your sense. She can in fact, be the only one to save me if Hades turns to attack, the only one to communicate with Ri, and she is the only reason your daughter will remain unharmed. So, I suggest you stop berating my family and while I am gone and instead think of a plan." She snapped, before waving her hands and leaving the room standing agape, as she, Zelena and Ridarri left in a plume of her blue smoke.

It only occurred to her when Zelena and Ri were staring at her, that she revealed too much.


	7. Chapter 7

So, she may have said a little too much there. She was just so mad with Robin and his smug, stupid little face. He insulted her aunt! What else was she supposed to do?

No matter. She'll fix that mistake later. What she has to do now, is teach Zelena to read Ri's projections. It's only a matter of hours until they'll need to rest. Zelena will have to understand things by nightfall.

She'll also have to take her child and stay with Hades for that time, which is scaring her. Zelena seems to be the only one who cares about her other than Ri and Henry, and Ri will have to return to Stiarna at some point.

If she dies fighting Hades in this battle, then she doesn't know what will happen.

She could end up in the underworld, which creates the risk of a worse fate than that limbo, or she could also somehow manage to return to Papa in Stiarna.

She could make it back home, or she could just cease to exist. One blast of his weapon - a weapon she still knows next to nothing about - and apparently that's just it. 'Poof'. Gone. Just nothingness.

She's been surrounded by miracles her whole life, she was born and became one. To end up with a fate of no longer existing and being alone, is something that terrifies her most. She almost wants to go back home, even though now there is probably no other way than to die in this battle.

She really wants to stay here too, though. To get to know Henry and her mother, to have known her whole family is something she has wanted since she was allowed to observe her mother at her young age.

It's been forty years, however, and that makes her think that her mother might not believe that she's alive.

She's scared that her mother might not accept it. She's glad that Henry did. She wonders if he realizes that half of his family is on the brink of war. She thinks maybe some part of him had at least realized the danger before anyone else. He knows now, at the very least, that he may not ever see again. He'd held on tightly to her after they had departed. That has to mean something.

She wonders if his family realizes that this could come to be something drastic.

Ignoring her thoughts and her worries for now, she focuses on teaching Zelena the basics of projection theory and readings – How to specifically speak to someone, how to read only a certain someone and how to block your mind. Those should help them just fine.

She was told she would have to do this and it may seem tedious. She finds it interesting, however. Her Aunt's face is full of wonder. She asks questions. Of what Stiarna was like, what happened there, other things that she doesn't feel ready to disclose yet. She promises if they both make it out of this alive, they will have plenty of things to discuss, but right now, she needs to focus.

* * *

"What the Hell?!" Regina yells, as Roa disappears. Turning on Emma, one of the few who seems to know much about the situation, she continues her yelling.

"Her family? That child is Zelena's family!" She exclaims, and begins pacing as to deal with this information.

"Regina, please, it's not what you think." Emma pleads, as her eyes follow Regina's paces.

"Not what I think? The hell it is! They're related! This could all just be some ploy to get us to hand over Robin's child!"

"She's Zelena's baby too! And have you not noticed that she left her here, with her father? Now, I think Hades is a real threat, and ignoring the fact that they are actually family-"

"So, they are related!" She yells once more, stopping her pacing and turning on Emma. "How did the child know about Henry, hmm? How did he know her? I demand to know what's going on before we come up with a plan!" She yells, huffing and scraping a chair out from the table to sit back down.

Robin follows, an arm on her back trying to soothe her, she relaxes into the touch, trying to calm herself down.

"I can't explain it, I'm not really allowed, it's... delicate. Let Ninita tell you in her own time. We've only got a short amount of time left until they come back."

"I think it's best if we come up with a plan of attack in their absence, then question it later." David cut in, glancing around the occupants at the table.

"Yeah, I mean, the kid was talking about some pretty strange stuff. I can't get a kid that young to come up with a 'ploy' or whatever this big." Emma lamented.

"Yes, where exactly is she from? Her composure and etiquette are of a higher level of maturity than any I've met before. And I lived with my mother." Regina added.

Emma realized they were getting into dangerous territory, so tried to steer away the conversation from Roa, and instead their plan of attack.

"How about we focus on a plan. Hades has to know there's nothing wrong, right? So, we have to make him think it's going his way. Zelena's our inside man on this plan."

"Woman." Regina corrected.

"Yeah whatever," Emma waved it off. "So, she tells us whatever he's planning on doing, we change the plan to fit."

"The child mentioned she'd be safest with Hades..." Robin trailed off, speaking softly as he admired his sleeping child in the new crib.

"Wait, where'd you get that?" David cut in, noticing the crib he bought on sale missing- it was 60% off, a damn good deal. Robin just shrugged, eyes very much on his child.

"Yeah, apparently Hades won't kill her." Emma added, and Regina snorted at the notion, he was a god of death. In the title. She supposed she should consider his retribution, seeing as she was now a reformed evil queen, but he was threatening her family.

"Look, how about a plan of action...?" David suggested and so, the group got to their scheming.

* * *

At the end of Zelena's little training session, they had come quite far. She had managed to read the directed projections, which was a leap in progress as far as Roa was concerned. This meant that if they really needed her, they could contact her. She had even managed to focus on replying, which was another feat in itself.

She hadn't managed to read them when they weren't directly for her, but Roa had reassured her this may not even be a problem, Ri's thoughts were usually quite dull. Unless he was obsessing over Zelena herself, but neither of them told her that.

The group back at the apartment had come up with a plan of action. They were going to get Zelena to stay with Hades, then she would contact them with his plan. Emma would break the protection spell around the town hall as a distraction, and Regina and Robin would sneak past Hades and try to disarm him. Regina thought she could block his magic, and would even be asking Zelena if she could help.

David, felt quite useless, but he was going to visit Snow, Neal and Henry, and return to keep backup if something went wrong.

Zelena was going to have to be sure the protection spell didn't reach underneath the town Hall, but she was sure she had done that anyways, as she had let them do it during the missing year.

David left to go and talk to Snow, while Robin and Regina watched over the child. Emma was left to do nothing, so she was busy on her phone, though she was really thinking about her message from Cora, Daniel and Henry Sr.

She was left a little confused.

All throughout, even (surprisingly) in Cora's memories, there was a strong display of love for both Regina and Roa. She felt as if she knew the woman better, and though she couldn't help it, she felt like a guardian to Roa. Even Henry Senior had felt it, and they had not met.

She was left wondering how Roa was doing. She didn't know what it was like to have a mother right there in front of you, but the mother didn't know who you were to them. She knew a little, at some times during the first curse she felt the connection that she had strengthened with Snow now, but it really was nowhere near the same way that Roa must be feeling.

It was all so odd, she felt like she had watched the girl grow up. There weren't any memories... just inklings of feelings. Like she was bonded to the girl. She had no clue what had happened to Henry involving his message, but he knew Roa, and he already loved her a little.

She thinks everyone must, she was strong-minded, sassy and intelligent. She really was a mini-Regina. She was also brave, extremely so. She was willing to die. She knew she probably would, yet she was still here.

There was an onslaught of emotions. She had felt Cora's strangled form of love for Regina, she had felt Daniel's sure determination that he loved her, (Which was confusing, she hadn't felt this compassionately ever and she had just lost Killian) And she felt the pained love that Henry Sr. had for her, it was all controlled. Regina's love had been given freely, but no one, not even really her soul-mate, had chosen to love her, or could do so freely.

She wondered if Regina ever thought about that.

She knew she must. Looking at her with Robin, she wasn't really all there. Not like she was with Daniel. She swore to herself, to ensure that this went well, and that she could give Regina her daughter. Operation Mongoose complete, would be giving her the love of her children at the very least.

Nodding her head as a complete seal on her own little deal with herself, she clicked off her phone and sat up, just as Roa, Zelena and her wolf friend returned.

She noticed how Zelena went straight to her child. Whatever wickedness lied beneath that woman, however Cora had treated them both, the two sisters cared deeply for their children.

Her heart ached of the thought that actually, Regina only knew one of hers. She still had no idea who Roa was.

She shook her head out of those dark thoughts, time to see what progress the others had made.

"You guys done?" She asked, swinging her legs down from the table.

"Not nearly as much as I would have liked, but enough. We can contact her, -and vice versa- If need be." Roa droned. She looked to see her aunt and cousin, and ached for her Papa to be here.

This was just a bit too hard. Her mother was right there, her brother, not too far away, and she couldn't even speak to either of them.

"Good. We have a plan..." As Emma started to explain the plan, Zelena nodding along whilst rocking her baby, Robin grew more frustrated. Zelena didn't want to seem to let him near, and that wolf was sitting in front of her -the wicked witch of all people- protecting her and his baby. It just didn't sit right.

After Emma had explained things and Zelena had agreed to tell Roa and Ri what was to happen by their new-found way of communication, Robin finally let out his frustrations, though he tried to be calm.

"Can I hold my daughter?" He asked, only half-bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. The wolf growled, and again the child laughed eerily, as Zelena merely smirked.

"I see now," She directed to Roa, chuckling softly to herself, mindful of the child in her arms. "I'm fine the way I am, Robin."

Robin glared at the wolf. Why was it denying him the chance to hold his daughter?

Roa chuckled even more darkly, and Regina stiffened. It reminded her of the way she used to taunt people as queen, and she wondered how the child had learnt that. She would have only been an infant during her reign as queen, and she wondered how dark the girl's past was for her to be able to make it seem so intimidating. To a full-grown man, no less.

"I told you, Ri cannot be killed by you, leave it be. Your daughter is still the only one safe in this."

"You see, that's one small detail I fail to understand. How can he not be killed? Surely there is a way..." Regina trailed off, smirking at the way the child seemed to back off.

"Hades is the only one with the weapon of that power. It's still at the moment, but activated, is the only way he can end my friend." Roa explained, stepping forth to pat down Ri's fur. She smiled broadly when he leaned into her hand. No matter what form, Ri took on the characteristics of the animal. It was a rather amusing trait of his.

"So, the wolf is invincible?" David asked, eyeing Ri curiously.

"No, not at all. He -"

 _"Just tell them, Roa. Maybe if we tell your mother who you are, everyone will co-operate."_ Ridarri cut in mid speech.

"Ri, you know I cannot do that, if she takes it before the battle then my fate will be sealed." Roa directed towards him.

"What's going on? What did he say?" Regina demanded, eyes flickering between the pair.

Zelena frowned at Roa. She had picked up on Ri's projections, and knew him to be wrong.

 _"Why not? What if you do die, Roa? I'm already dead. I couldn't care less, I fight for you, you know this. But she needs to know. Give her the message. Ensure she knows she cannot take it until after the fight ends."_

"Ri, I can't! If she reads it before hand, you know what will happen! It's not time yet, she can only know when this is over!"

 _"Roa if you die then she won't ever know who you are!"_

"I'll tell her." Zelena stepped in on the argument.

"You- What?" Roa asked, dumbfounded.

"If this ends badly, and you die, I'll tell her."

"The message - I... thank you." she handed Zelena the petal, the final one, hanging from a leather string necklace she had under her clothes. she put it around Zelena's neck, as she was still holding the child.

"That's from Papa, Amma, Afi and myself. For her, if I go to any of the parallel realms, it is permanent this time. Reul Ghorm thinks so too."

"Okay. Someone is going to tell me what that was." Regina gestured to the two of them. "And who this woman is you speak of, and why you were cavorting with the Blue fairy of all people." Regina demanded, glaring at the two.

"I do not cavort with that tactless moth." Roa scoffed.

"Hey!" David cut in.

Emma grimaced, that fairy had cost her a lot by lying about August, and she had cost this child her whole life.

"Dad, Blue's not as good as you think she is."

"But, she helped us with the first curse!"

Emma shook her head, and Roa rolled her eyes and turned away from their newest argument. While they were yelling over the scheming fairy, she turned to Zelena.

"I know I probably won't make it out alive, Hades has wanted me dead for a long time, because of who my mother is. But if I die, -or go to Stiarna- you shall definitely live. All I ask is you take care of my mother. Not that she needs it, but after she receives her message, there will be fresh pain, not just for those who may or may not have died." Roa whispered.

"Do you know who will die, child?" Zelena asked, shifting her child's weight slightly.

"No, it is not certain. Depending on the path of the future, different scenarios that play out, there are... options. Decisions that have to be made for certain people to die. In every path, your child is the only one safe."

"If you live, would you like to give your mother the message?" She tentatively asked.

Roa thought about it. Could she give her the message? Would she even be prepared to listen? Probably not.

"I do not think I can. Before I give it to her she won't know who I am. If certain people die she may not be willing to hear me." She softly replied, batting away tears.

Zelena held out her free arm to the child, giving her a one-armed hug, rubbing her singular hand up and down the child's back. She could understand somehow. She had wanted, her whole life, to know who her mother was. This was painful for her to watch. At least the child wasn't going after Henry in some kind of envy. She nearly snorted at the idea of Roa somehow getting impregnated by a soul mate of Henry's. Now that she thought about it, her plan had been a little over the top.

Letting Roa go, she noticed the argument had died down, leaving everyone to stare at the two.

"Y-your mother does not know who you are?" Robin asked, turning to the child. "How is that possible?"

"There are many things that you cannot conceive. This is one of those things. I can explain after we fight Hades."

"Right then." Zelena let out a breath. "I'll go to Hades. Ridarri, I will tell you and you" She nodded to Roa, "His plan, and you can proceed then on. Good?" Both wolf and child nodded. "Okay." She patted Ri's head, smiled softly and uttered a goodbye to him. She strode back over to Roa and kissed her temple through her hood, bringing her in for a hug again. "She'll know, in time." She assured, before stepping away again. She surprised everyone by stepping to Robin.

"You can say goodbye, you'll see her tomorrow." She said coldly, but her eyes softened as he bent and kissed his little girl's forehead and said goodbye. Zelena stepped back and nodded to the other dumbfounded occupants in the room, before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke.

"Right, do you guys need beds for the night?" Emma asked Roa and the wolf, who had deflated at Zelena's leaving.

"No, I'm -"

 _"Uh, Roa? Maybe it's best you don't use magic for a while?"_

"Yes, but Red will be running. She may be interested in knowing you, Ri. You're a different kind of Wolf to her, we both are, maybe we could run?"

 _"Roa, conjuring is easier than shifting!"_

"Shifting is so much easier! You are forgetting what the elders said, no? I don't need it all, remember the predictions? Any success scenario in this battle doesn't drain me."

 _"You just want to run..."_ Ri trailed off.

"Of course I just want to run. Shall you stay wolf? Or does Ridarri want to live up to his name?" She teased.

"You've met Red?" Regina implores.

Snapping away from her conversation, she looked up at her mother.

"She kept me safe the night before your return. She at least cared when that winged demon showed up." Roa growled.

Regina nodded, processing. Though with this girl there was always plenty to process.

"We will tell you what we know of the plan tomorrow." She addressed Emma. "Ri, we should talk to them."

" _I imagine they've been watching you. Many more have made it from the underworld, a lot of that stemmed from your mother's help." Roa smiled and nodded. "But, your Amma and Afi are worried most. Your Papa, he knows you'll be okay, but Cora, she frets plenty."_

"I understand. I shall contact her before we run. Do you think the other starlight children will be out tonight?" She asked, and froze as Ri stiffened.

 _"Roa! What if they know about the legend! They may think you to be dead already if they figure that out! From what you've pointed out about my invincibility-"_

"Ri, I'm sure that won't be an issue." She said, though she cast a curious glance around the room and everyone just seemed confused.

Ri internally sighed, yet carried on, answering her question.

 _"Yes, they wanted to since you left, they ran even when Red helped you, they made a point to run even if you weren't, so when you were, they would be sure to be alongside you. You are honored among our people Roa, do not forget that, if you stay."_

"Thank you, Ridarri. I shall be sure to thank them, later." Nodding to the room, she used that as a goodbye, before leaving the room in a flume of light blue smoke.

Emma thought over who the people they were talking about were. She assumed 'them' meant Roa's family and was glad Roa was still able to keep contact with Daniel, she smiled as she imagined him, Cora and Henry Sr, all awaiting her to speak of her adventures.

David just sat confused, and soon left mumbling about visiting Snow.

Robin stood by Regina's side while she was still left pondering over one question.

Where had she heard of Starlight Children before?

* * *

 **Funny story, actually. This new girl came into my English class and we had to all mingle and things and we were getting to know each other, as you do. Her name is also Roa and so I was like 'Not to be a creep or anything but your name in ancient Norse means 'Wish' or 'Wished for'.'**

 **So that happened.**

 **Anyways, hoping to have Chapter 10 up soon.**

 **Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like I said over on SQS, It's my birthday and right after this I'm about to go binge on the new ONCE box sets I just got, so there's that.**

 **This chapter is probably the smallest but it brings some answers to Regina so there's that, and it also felt perfect to end it there. (This is also probably the quickest I've ever updated haha) Enjoy! X**

* * *

Roa and Ri were left in the clearing in the woods in which they had stayed and plotted earlier. She glanced around an sat down, her back leaning against the strong bark of a large, mossy tree, with empty branches. She looked up to the stars, and noting that yes, many more people she didn't know had made it up to Stiarna. She wondered if somehow her mother's adventure in the underworld had done more bad than good. Did any people suffer worse fates? She guessed she couldn't know. she soon found the constellations she was looking for. Papa, her Amma, and one next to her Amma she assumed was her Afi. She was so glad that she could maybe know this man again.

She sent her magic upward, beams of blue light emanating towards the specific stars - specific people- which she wanted to speak to.

She got to see Papa first.

 _"Roa! My dear girl, have you succeeded so far?"_

Roa beamed at her father's voice.

"Yes, Papa. I have met mother - don't worry, Zelena has the message, she will give it to her. And Ri's been helping."

 _"Ah, yes. Young Ridarri. How goes his stay? Is the magic lasting?"_

"Yes, it is, all is well. Though he worries over how much I use."

" _As he should, it is his job, my child."_ came her father's reply.

"I'm sure, Ridarri and I are going to run soon. I need to talk to Amma and Afi, I shall speak to you after this is over, Papa."

 _"Of course, be careful my Ninita, I send my love to you and Ri."_ And with that, their connection faded, and Roa prepared to use her magic to talk to her grandparents.

" _Roa! Your father just spoke to you, didn't he?"_

"Yes Amma. I hear you have returned with Afi?"

 _"Yes, my dear child. I am so sorry he never got to meet you. How is Regina?"_

"Honestly, I do not know. She seems happy. I met Henry." She softly added, smiling at the though of her brother.

 _"Ah yes, her child with the saviour. They are all well?"_

"They are. Though I had something I need your advice on. Emma too can interpret the transference as visions. She saw something, I do not know what, but I cannot help but think it can get in the way. She knows alot about me. What was it supposed to say?"

 _"My dear child, if she has seen rather than heard, there will be a lot of emotions, she may even see you as her family, which I suppose you are, but stay away from her. You know what will happen if you make the mistake of confiding in a Charming, they cannot keep secrets. If she tells Regina, you may stay here or Hades may end your existence. Though I am sure that is not something she - nor I, or anyone, for that matter- will want, it is a scenario that is likely. Heed our warnings, Roa."_ she advised, and roa found herself nodding fervently, too afraid of being banished form existence.

"I will. I miss everyone."

 _"We miss you too, even that scoundrel, Ridarri."_ She scoffed, but then added. " _The Elders wish to thank you for all you have done, and the starlight children run for you, my dear. I think they shall run every night until it is time for you to join them again."_

"What if I join them tomorrow?" She hesitantly asked.

 _"If you join them tomorrow, my dear, we shall be glad to have you back. But I wish for your sake, that you stay in the land of the living a while longer, for that is where you belong most. We all wish to see you with your mother, and believe me, none of us wish you dead, even if we do miss you greatly."_

"Thank you, Amma. Ri and I shall run now, are the children out yet?"

 _"Yes, they're running soon. I'll tell them you run with them."_

"Okay, I'll speak to you when this ends, Amma."

" _Of course, goodbye my love."_

"Goodbye." She replied, not attempting to hide her tear stained cheeks from Ri. She couldn't help but think that maybe, if hades could truly destroy her tomorrow, that would be the last time she could speak to her loved ones, to her family. Or at least, the family that knew her.

In the distance, they both heard Ruby's wolf cry, and Roa shifted to the form of a wolf that she chose the night of her arrival. She nodded to Ri, and they set out to run with Red, and the others that ran for them above in the sky.

SLC -SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC -SLC

Regina was going to do some research. She was going to go through the books in her vault and hopefully she would find something. She may even have to talk to the Blue fairy - a thought she was desperately trying to suppress at the moment- or even worse, Gold. She sighed, leaving the apartment and splitting ways with Robin so he could stay with Roland for the night. There was something unusual about the child and her wolf friend. She also needed to find out what kind of weapons Hades could have, and what kind of shape-shifter this wolf was, he had been a cat previously. She briefly wondered if she could use a crystal ball to see how Ninita and Zelena were related, but she knew Gold had the specifics for the spell, and since he hurt Emma, and his actions brought the strange girl and Hades here, then she was still going to hold a grudge. Not a 28 year long curse type grudge, but a grudge all the same. That meant, a lot of time left to read before the next day came, and maybe even an energy potion or two (maybe even just an energy drink, those work almost as well) so she could last the night and be prepared for whatever Hades was going to throw at them. And maybe for whatever Ninita would throw.

She had seen the girl's magic in action. She had felt it, and she was beginning to grow more and more wary of the child that held such power. She wanted to investigate the child, why she wore a veil, why she wore such clothes in fact, how she had such strong etiquette, stronger than Cora would've instilled upon Regina for years. The more she thought of the girl, the more questions were raised, than answered. The one thing that chilled her most, was the sickening laughter that she had used to belittle them. It was an Evil Queen laugh, Regina had used it before, it was manipulative. What was sickening was this ten year old, a mere innocent child, with such power, could hold a facade such as that. It was chilling, and Regina was not willing to question where - or how - the child had picked it up from. It made her wonder if the child was not even a child, maybe there were spells changing her appearance, Regina knew that the veil was one thing.

It didn't matter, though. Regina was already through the 12th -11th? or even 13th?- book on magic looking for something called 'The Starlight Children' like the child had mentioned. Regina had caught some of the whispers that the child had shared with her sister. She had spoke of herself dying, and Zelena needing to look after the child's mother. She was too cautious to allow herself to ache for the girl, she was warning herself. She wanted, desperately, to hug the girl and tell her it would be okay, that her mother would love her, but Ninita seemed to want to stay away from her, more than the others. It was saddening, she wondered if the child knew who she was. If she knew who everyone was. She wanted to look for this realm, Stiarna, that they had whispered about. She wondered if this girl had been living under her curse, but she knew that if she had, when the curse broke, she would have felt the power, surely.

But then again, she hadn't felt Emma's, and she could barely get a hold on Zelena's. That hadn't been a part of Rumple's training. She was only used to Cora's and Golds specific brands for reasons Regina refused to think of. She sighed, picked up another book, and skimmed through the pages.

A small, red leather bound book, with worn and yellow pages seemed to hold the answer. It was about the fifteith book Regina had tried, and it was one she remembered her mother using. It wasn't a magic book, it spoke of tales of other lands, adventures and heroes and villains. It was a fairytale book fit for a fairytale character to read and be read to with. She remembered it, just barely. She realised it may have told somethings a little truer than Henry's book ever did. It spoke of almost all the magical lands she had seen doorways to through Jefferson's hat. It was in a neat script, easy to read, and it must've been notes from a portal hopper.

She sighed, running her hands over the worn leather. She remembered the nights her mother used to read this to her. She'd wondered where it had gone after her mother had insisted it was nonsense. She's suspicious as to why she found it among her mother's things, but she wants to lose herself, if just for a few moments, in her memories.

She doesn't realise she's found the answers to her problems when she opens it and reads to herself.

She reads a few stories, some of which she remembers, others are intriguing. One, she thinks is actually Whale's story, but she skims over it, she still has a hatred of the man, even if he had helped Henry a few times during the curse. That was just it, during the curse they were an obligation as patients, he wasn't exactly wanting to help either of them. She finally lands on one that the title has her shocked and chilled as to how she found it here.

 _The Starlight Children._ She's found it. That's where she'd heard of it before. So it is true, and Roa, perhaps, is one of them. The entry is only one page long, so Regina reds it three times over to ensure what it means.

 _ **The Starlight Children are what some people believe to be myth, for they do not live in a realm accessible to the living. They are seen, however, in every night in every realm, all of their constellations the same. These children, hold many special powers, and their Elders teach them finer magic than any of the living can procure. Wondrous events that happen in the sky, (shooting stars, Comets, Lights and many more magics) Are the celebrations of their people. These children live eternally, and each star, represents a life all too precious, that lives in their home. These children are fluent in many languages, dead and living, and have abilities one the people on land can only wish for. The jobs of the people, is to watch over and manage the realms, ensuring that their living loved ones are safe, and keep their path with fate, the people in the sky watch over the realms, their loved ones, each day with great care. It is believed that you can cross to this realm when your life passes, if one is lucky enough. It's the better place, that souls can be united in, and a happy home where there are no illnesses or qualms, it is a joyous place. The inhabitants of such a place are believed to be long deceased, yet they can watch and protect, from the skies for many years. It is believed to be a place of gods, much like the Underworld, run by more sinister beings. All the children are happy, and when a new star appears, a new soul has found it's resting place. We can only dream to find such a home.**_

This entry, seems more like a speculation, than a spun tale. It's like a report, to Regina. Who somehow believes it to be true. She cannot guess many things, but Ridarri's _'invincibility'_ , sounds a lot like he is one of these children, maybe he cannot die because he is already dead? It makes sense enough, though none of this really does to Regina. She sighs, closes the book, and heads back up and outside her vault. She doesn't think she can find the child now, to ask her questions. But tomorrow, after the battle with Hades, she will ask all of them.

And she _will_ get answers.

* * *

 **Did that make enough sense? Will update soon, after the return to school this week X.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahhhh! It's been two weeks! I know! So this is the big chapter (where the basis of this story came from) And I'm really glad I got it right! Enjoy, and let me know what you think xx**

* * *

After Roa and Ri had stopped running, they had settled down into the clearing they had now dubbed as 'theirs' hoping to at least get some sleep before the day of the big battle. For the two of them, during their stay in Stiarna, they had read the future - with the assistance of the elders, of course- and it seemed that this could either be a grim day, or a horrific one. There was no way out of a battle with Hades, and as Roa had pointed out before, Hades is the god of death, and having a True Love was not going to change any of that.

Ridarri, didn't sleep. He'd had enough of that after he had gone to see the Dark One, who had yelled about quite a bit before eventually 'returning' him to Roa. They both knew that he was scheming, but it did not matter at this moment, Rumplestiltskin could scheme all he would like, it didn't stop the battle they would be facing the next day. Ridarri firmly believed that the dark one would somehow get himself involved, though, only if it involved anyone he truly cared about, which pretty much just watered down to Henry and Belle.

Roa, managed to get a few fitful hours of sleep in for herself. She knew that her friend Ri was being restless and watching her, trying to be protective. And she could admit that perhaps she may need it, but she didn't need him to be watching her so intently. That, however, was not what was keeping her awake. Her mind was racing, thoughts zooming around in all kinds of directions. Would her mother die tomorrow? Would her Aunt's child be the only one left in a decimated town? Would Hades raise the girl? Would Henry be safe? Would her mother ever truly know who she was? Would she ever get to know her mother, on this land? From this land? Would she return to the skies or would she be blasted apart by that weapon, ceasing to exist, just disappearing into nothing? Could she save anyone, tomorrow? Would she even have the chance to? Or would she fail?

There were so many -too many- questions looming in her thoughts, one running by every second that she felt herself growing numb. The cold wasn't helping with that, either. She shivered again for what felt like the fifth time in a minute and conjured another blanket for herself, laying one beside Ri in case he needed it in the night.

She turned and lay flat on her back, rustling a twig out that had been poking into her side. Staring up at the stars that were peeking out behind the leaves of the black, shadowed trees, she wondered where she would be at this time, tomorrow.

She wondered if she could even be anymore, this time tomorrow. If she would still live. Still breathe.

Eventually, she fell into a fitful sleep. Dreams -nightmares, really- plagued with images of the dead, she had very much already seen, images of the dead that had been prophesied.

SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC

When Zelena awoke, she turned to see that Hades had left her side. She couldn't help but to trust in Roa's words, and though she hadn't ever liked much of her family - that much was true- she felt an inexplicable affection for the girl, if you could call it that. She didn't like Regina much, though her sister sure had fire, her child was just so much... better. She sighed, Roa's pleads still echoing in her mind, and her hand absentmindedly reached for the transference around her neck. A petal that would seem to hold no importance, but this morning, she could feel it's power, like it had grown in the night. She shook that thought from her mind, deeming it unreasonable. Even though Roa held so much of the magic that was so light, foreign yet so familiar to Zelena, magical power growing in objects after a spell had been placed was unheard of. Magic was emotion, and this petal, though it held so much for the child, Zelena was sure that no such strong emotion could grow, just overnight. That just didn't happen, even with magic involved. There would be a price if it could. The petal couldn't hold such strong emotions for the girl, other than the hopes of returning something once lost to Regina.

No one had ever given Zelena so much responsibility before. She knew that this was important, but for there to be so much emotion riding on such a small petal, for the magic to grow, it would mean so much more for the girl to keep it. It would mean so much if Zelena couldn't give it to Regina.

It would be so much, it would show that someone actually trusted her.

No one had done that before. no one had ever given Zelena so much.

She got up, checking on her softly sleeping baby - a voice in her head added that the pinecone had somehow added into the equation along the line, but she honestly didn't give a crap about that- and got dressed, watching Hades who was standing in front of the large window behind the mayoral desk, overlooking a town he said was 'theirs'.

Really, he only wanted it to be his.

With that in mind, Zelena concentrated on everything she had learned yesterday, sending the important message everyone was waiting for.

The go-ahead.

SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC

When Roa had stayed behind, she could barely listen to what was going on in the office ahead of her, so she cast a spell to be able to listen in on the room, to ensure she could magic her way in if need be.

Her mother's voice rang out to her ears.

"-You will lose Zelena forever."

"Shh. Only if she knows about it." Hades ominously whispered. She didn't like the sound of any of this, but if she showed her face at the wrong time, this could all go very wrong. "And this? Isn't going to kill you, it's going to END you. No underworld, no moving on... one minute you exist, and the next... you don't.

That's what you get for trying to turn Zelena against _ME_."

Before she could think about whether or not this was the right time to jump in there, Robin - though she didn't like him much- stood up.

"This was my idea to break in here, Okay? Just use that on me, let her go."

"Oh, sorry." That was it, she had to get in, she quickly let her smoke envelop her and made it just in time.

"Ladies first." The god added before powering up the crystal.

Two cries of 'No!' shot out of the room, one from Roa. Acting quickly, just as the shot from the crystal hit Robin in the chest, Roa concentrated all that she could, she focused on her home, on the stars, feeling the power erupting and surging from within her, it let itself out in a huge blast of blue realising from her fingertips. Robin stood stock still as he was shot with the magic of the crystal and Roa's magic enveloped him, the two battled, and Roa knew the crystal would kill him, but not if she could get him to Stiarna first.

She watched as Robin turned to face Regina, and felt her body shake from all of the magic, she kept standing, she kept pushing with all that she had. Her magic was able to bind a piece of his soul to the realm for only a few seconds longer, Robin's lifeless body falling to the ground, she clattered to her knees but no-one noticed, she let out a small grunt of pain, a bead of sweat falling from her brow and stinging her eyes didn't bother her, the tiny spikes the power from within her was causing was like being tattooed all over, slow, small and extremely painful jabs.

She knew she had done enough to get his soul to Stiarna, it was covered in bright blue from her magic. She was shaking heavily now, and she thought she could feel Ridarri's pressure up against her side, but she had to keep concentrating, and keep her eyes and her focus on what she was doing - giving her mother a few last seconds with Robin.

His blue, glowing hand reached up to ghost in front of her face, and as Regina reached out, Roa felt the tears falling down her cheeks and mixing with sweat from the pain, and finally let go, lifting Robin's should toward the skies. His soul left this land and Roa hoped she had done enough as her vision tilted, and she recognised her body slumping into what must have been Ridarri's, laying down on the marble, fully spent, she allowed her eyes to drift closed, able to rest.

SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC

When Zelena came back, she spotted two bodies on the ground, Roa and Robin. Each of them protected by another, Robin by Regina and Roa by Ri.

"Regina? What happened?" She asked as she stepped over Roa. She wanted to see what had happened, to go over to her, but she couldn't in front of Hades.

 ** _'She's alive'_** Ridarri's voice echoed in her mind. She nodded as subtly as she could to him to show she understood, she didn't really care about the pinecone she made a baby with.

"Hades did this." Regina spat out, glaring up at the god in question.

"He said he was going to kill you Zelena, I had to protect you." He replied cooly.

"That's a lie!"

"Is it?" Zelena carried on the charade. "Because I just found Emma, and these-" She held up the pages "You wanted to kill him!"

"I was trying to protect you, Zelena. he's been lying to you since the minute his heart started beating."

"Is it true what they said?" Zelena demanded of her true love. "Did you leave them in the underworld?"

"I did it for you." He said, almost pained. "So we wouldn't have to hurt anybody, but now they're here, and the only way to be safe is to use this power, to create a new kingdom - Our kingdom!" He explained, tip of the crystal still pointed at her sister.

"Can't we just be happy together?!" Zelena ranted "I mean, why do we _need_ a kingdom?"

"This is about getting back at the families who never believed in us." Hades tried, now finally looking at Zelena. "Remember what I told you. There's _no. better. revenge-_ "

"Than having it all." Zelena whispered, finally seeing the pieces fit into place.

Regina, seeing her chance, burst up and knocked Hades and the crystal to the ground. Zelena picked up the crystal, seemingly now having to choose between her sister or her true love.

"It's okay." The god whispered, tentatively standing up. "use it." He prompted. "End. Her." He manipulated.

"Zelena, I do believe in you," Regina croaked out. "I defended you when no-one else did" She said, truly believing she would meet her fate today. "I wanted so badly for you to find love. but sometimes love blinds us. Hades tried to kill me already."

"No, she's lying."

"Robin died-" Regina carried on, "-to protect me, that's what true love is, it's sacrifice. "It's giving up everything for the person you love" She choked out, tears pooling in her eyes again. "But Hades won't give up a single thing for you" She ventured. "Like he said," She spoke dangerously. "He wants it all."

"She doesn't think you deserve to be happy. Look at this office, look at this town. This all belonged to her when you had _nothing_ remember?!"

"Of course I do!"

"All you have to do, is kill her, and you can have everything you ever wanted. Do it, if you won't, I will."He finished, and Zelena raised the crystal ready to strike. But then she realised, she would be making the girl behind her motherless, she didn't care much for Henry, but she cared for her own baby, and Roa would be taken away from her mother, and she knew exactly hat that was like. She wouldn't do it, but Hades had just threatened to. That wasn't something she was going to let him do.

"All I ever wanted was love." She lamented. "And you told me that was enough for you but.. now I realise, Nothing ever will be!" She cried, stabbing the crystal into his chest. He choked out her name as the incredible power surged out of the hole she had stabbed into him and surrounded him, she gasped, but could no longer do anything. He would have killed her sister, she reasoned, but she still couldn't bear to see him in this amount of pain.

Regina left her side to be with Robin, and she was left gasping as she stumbled back into something solid and warm.

It was Ridarri, who was nudging Roa's sweat-soaked face, trying to nudge her awake. He whined and looked up at her, she began to kneel by the poor child's side. Her veil was still up but Zelena was able to place her hand through the magic, making it look as though her hand had been enveloped into nothing, and found a weak pulse.

She stroked the girls hair beneath the hood and turned to the child's mother, a few feet away.

She hugged Regina while they both cried, Zelena shuddering in harsh breaths while her sister, swirling with Rage and pain, held her back.

SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC -SLC- SLC

As Regina was hugging her crying sister, her own body shaking with quiet sobs, she felt something tickle her nose, and pulled back to see that it was the necklace Roa had given Zelena to give to her mother.

Roa.

She had promised that once this was all over, she would explain everything. She had also been right, and she had hoped that they'd stopped the massacre. It wasn't as though Hades was coming back, his death felt final. Just like Robin's.

She sighed, wondering what she was going to do now. The God who had killed Robin was dead, and maybe, at a worse time, she would have blamed Zelena. But Zelena just killed her True Love. Zelena had chosen her, and Zelena was here, holding her. She held onto her sister a little tighter, and pulled her closer. Resulting in the glowing petal glinting into her vision. She wondered who the girl's mother was. She wondered where Emma was, or Roa for that matter. She couldn't tell how long they had been there, but she could guess that it had been more than just a mere few minutes. Sighing, she pulled away, keeping sure to still hold onto some part of her.

As she pulled away, however, she spotted the small body of the girl, and her wolf friend laying beside her. His head was resting in the crook of her shoulder, but she was so frail. She saw her pale, sweat claimed hands peaking out from under her magnificent robe, and she stopped breathing. She didn't know why this bothered her so much, but it did. The girl with a perfect imitation of the Evil Queen was now crumpled to the ground, a former wolf now laying beside her, girl and dog laying side by side, both worn.

Zelena, sensing her sister's sudden rigid composure, pulled away to see Regina's line of sight.

"She's alive." She offered, moving slowly away from Regina to Regina's child.

"How do you know that?" Regina snapped, standing regally and moving the few feet to crouch again - Queens never crawl.

"When I came in Ri told me she was alive, if she was dead, he'd tell me."

"What happened to her? I didn't see her come in." She asked in a softer tone, one hand rubbing (hopefully) soothing circles on the back of Ninita's cold, sweaty palm.

 ** _'She ensured Robin made it to Olympus, in doing so... I don't know what happened to her, but this was prophesied.'_** Ridarri supplied to Zelena.

"She-What?" Zelena breathed out, all attention on the weary-looking wolf.

 ** _'I don't have much time, but she used all the energy she had left. He's in Stiarna, my home. He got a chance to move on, his sacrifice made it possible.'_**

"So he's...?" She let her question trail off, not entirely sure what she was asking of him.

 ** _'He still exists, if that's what you're asking, however, Hades does not.'_**

Zelena merely stayed silent, processing. She conceded that it was still the right thing, what she did. Robin was still dead, even if he did exist still, he had been murdered by Hades. As much as she would hate to admit it, but he had killed her baby's fathe

 _ **'I must go with him.'**_ Ri added, after her moment of contemplation.

"What? Why?

 ** _'She used all of her energy, meaning she has barely enough left to keep me here. My soul needs to travel home, to where it belongs.'_**

"What about-"

 _ **'Ninita will wake in time, you have to keep your promise, however.'**_

"My promise?"

 _ **'The transference...'**_ came his weak response, he nodded his head to her chest just before his eyes could flutter shut, his whole body being enveloped in a blue glow, seemingly shooting upwards toward the sky in silver streaks.

"What happened? What... Did he say anything useful at all?"

Zelena nodded meekly, her hand unconsciously drifting up toward her necklace where 'her promise' lay.

"Well?"

"She'll wake... we should go." She concluded, get Roa some rest, - and quite possibly some magical boosts so she can regain energy- and get Regina some answers. "And then we should talk." Zelena said, raising a hand asking permission to transport them, even nodding to Robin to let the brunette know she meant all of them.

Regina, thinking Zelena wanted to talk through Hades' actions and what had happened here, merely nodded, and though she rationally knew she needn't hold onto Robin to magically transport anywhere, she gripped his hand, and let a tear slip free when she realised it was growing cold.


End file.
